Shine On Me
by Mrs.LaceUp
Summary: Mitchie has spent her whole life in the shadows of the past and now that she's gotten into Camp Rock, it's time for things to change. Follow Mitchie on her journey to letting go of the past & becoming her own person and see who she connects to along the way. UPDATES COMING SOON, I SWEAR!
1. ANNOUNCEMENT 102916

Hey all! Another announcement, I know, but, I just got one of the best reviews ever and it made me really happy! I'll have to shift some stuff around with my class/work/sleep schedule now, and make sure you guys get at least the next 3 chapters. You can definitely count on seeing those in the next 2 weeks sometime. They might be sporadic cause 2 of them are already done and just need a final edit, but all 3 will be there! I really appreciate getting feedback, it really helps me figure out what I need to work on and what can be improved even further. See you all in 2 weeks (at most) with 3 new chapters!


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO** _ **NOT**_ **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

 **Characters:**

Jared, Sierra: 15

Mitchie, Nate, Mica, Michael, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy: 16

Tess, Lola, Sanders, Barron: 17

Shane, Megan, Natalia: 18

Jason: 20

Sarah Torres (Mitchie's daughter): 3

 **Summary** **:** Mitchie has spent her whole life in the shadows of the past and now that she's gotten into Camp Rock, it's time for things to change. Follow Mitchie on her journey to letting go of the past  & becoming her own person and see who she connects to along the way.

 **This story will contain a reference to sexual assault and self harm later down the line. THERE WILL BE NO EXTEMELY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS! This is just a fair warning to those who may not want to read anything to do with that subject.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 _Yes!_ I thought as I grabbed all of my things and made a bee line towards the door as the final bell for the year rang. _No more school for a whole 3 months! God only knows why everyone has to take finals on the last week of school._

I could hear the others kids running out of their class rooms like they were on fire as well as the beautiful sound of lockers closing with such a finality behind it that a smile spread across my face.

"Mitchie," I heard familiar voices call from down the hallway. I turned to see my best friends Sierra, Jared, and Michael running towards me in the stampede. _Oh my gosh, they have way too much energy! It's only 11:30!_ I thought, chuckling to myself.

"Hey guys! Why is everybody awake this morning? It's not even noon yet and we just spent the whole morning testing. Something's wrong with you people, I swear," I said to them when they caught up and we all headed for the door.

"Nah, nothing's wrong with us," said Jared slinging his arm around my shoulders. "You're just cranky."

"Whatever," I said shrugging his arm off and continued walking towards the front doors to freedom.

"Jeez! Someone didn't get their nine hours of sleep!" muttered Michael.

"Someone was up at 4:30 taking care of a 3 year old scared of the monsters her Uncle Michael said were coming to get her, so yes I am little cranky. Don't make me climb up there," I threatened, turning to glare at him. Standing at a whopping 6'4'', weighing about 200 pounds of muscle, Michael was the lovable giant of the group. He loved and protected everyone he was close to. He was a quiet person who kept to himself for the most part, at least until he got to know you or until someone hurt somebody he cared for. That was when the "giant" came out of him.

"I didn't do anything," he said putting his hands up in the world renowned sign of surrender.

"You heard mama short stack, don't make her climb up there," said Jared who was walking with Sierra. Jared has been my best friend since... as long as I can remember. He was the second lovable giant of the group, at least to me he was. Standing at 5'11", also weighing around 200 pounds, Jared was also the little/big brother of the group. Though Michael was the eldest of us all, by a year, Jared took it upon himself to be the over protective one of the group.

"I can climb you, too." I said glaring at him.

"No, thank you. I don't want that beef." He aid moving Sierra in front of him.

"Oh, what a _strong man_ you are, using your 5' 5" girlfriend as a shield," said Sierra. "Get off of me!" she pushed his hands off of her shoulders and walked out of the door.

"Ah babe, come on! You know it was a joke! What is shorty gonna do?"

"Keep making fun of the short, you're gonna wind up with cut breaks," she threatened.

"Oh! You'd think they'd save the domestic violence for when they managed to trick some poor sucker into dating them but since that'll never happen, they have to turn on each other," Said Natalia, the self-appointed queen of the school who was, as always, followed by her pack of "loyal" minions.

I let out a sigh of frustration. _So much for getting away unscathed._

"Yeah, so sad to see even the freaks don't want each other," Followed Megan or as we like to refer to her, minion number one.

"You have a good summer, too," I told them trying to stop the argument that I knew was coming and walk away hoping the guys would follow.

"I'd rather be a freak than a self-centered bitch that has to buy her friends," Jared said to Natalia and then he turned to Megan and the other minions. "What's up rent-a-homies?"

 _Of course I have no such luck._

"Rent-a-what?" asked Natalia.

"Okay," I said turning back to grab Jared and Sierra and drag them to the door. "It was wonderful catching up, really it was, but we've gotta go so if you'll excuse us."

"I don't believe anyone was talking to the whore," said Megan, glaring at me.

"Look you-,"yelled Sierra, attempting to launch herself at Megan, but I grabbed her before she could.

"No, we're not fighting! Let's go!" I dragged her out the door.

"I can't stand that bitch! She thinks she can't be touched because she has access to mommy's bank accounts. Give me five minutes with her; we'll see how much money it takes to fix her plastic ass once I'm done." She ranted. Sierra may be the opposite of Jared and Michael in size, but when it came to temper she was worse than both of the boys combined. She's a small, hot headed, kind of quiet girl who's really cool once you get to know her. She had shoulder length, light brown hair and big brown eyes and stood at about 5'5", making me the smallest standing at 5'0".

"Stop it! It's the first day of summer! No more school, no more homework, no more teachers, no more spoiled prissy bitches, just us. At least for the next two weeks," I said trying to defuse the ticking bomb that was Sierra.

"What? What do you mean for the next two weeks? You're not coming to camp?" She shot off questions, completely forgetting about Megan.

"I told you guys, we don't have the money for it and even if we did, no one's going to be here to watch Sarah. Maybe next year, I don't know, but look on the bright side; you get to go to the best place on earth for the summer. You get to learn all of this cool stuff, meet new people, maybe perform, and just relax. You guys just go and make sure you have fun. I hear there's supposed to be some celebrity teaching this year so just have fun and for the love of all that's holy, get me a picture if it's Max Schneider," I begged causing them to laugh. _I love me some Max._

"I'll give him a kiss for you." Sierra promised.

"No you won't," said Jared, giving Sierra the stern look. "No she won't," he said to me.

"Alright I won't," she said to him and then turned to me. "I totally will," she whispered.

"Alright," I said laughing. "Bye guys. See you later." I said, heading home.

"Bye Mitch," they responded.

"Tell Short stack Uncle Jay says hi."

"I will," I promised Jared as I turned to walk and pick Sarah up from daycare.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" I called as I walked through the door carrying Sarah who wiggled her way out of my arms and ran for the living room with her toys.

"Back here." I heard my dad reply from the back yard where I found him and mom grilling burgers.

"Hey sweetheart, how was the last day?" asked mom.

"Horrible! Who gives important tests on the last day of school? Everyone's brain is pretty much shut off by the middle of the year! How are we supposed to do well on a test in the last day? That makes no sense," I complained, being sure to leave out the Natalia incident.

"Well we have some news that would make you feel better." Said mom smiling

"What?"

" **You're going to Camp Rock! Well, we're going to Camp Rock**." she announced happily.

" **WHAT? How? When?"** I asked bouncing where I stood.

" **I got an offer to be the new cook there. You get to go at a discounted price as long as you help out with the kitchen work.** We're leaving on Saturday night so I can set up everything. Sound good?" she said.

"Yes that sounds perfect... but who's watching Sarah?"

"I got it all covered Mitch," said dad. "I can do a little work from here, maybe even get started on opening up the new store, hire a few more employees, maybe even teach Sarah about the business world. It'll be fun"

"I can't believe it! Thank you mom, dad!" I practically yelled launching myself at them into a hug before I barreled back into the house, grabbed Sarah, and ran up to my room to begin packing.

"Mommy's going to Camp Rock!" I told Sarah as she grabbed one of my blouses that had fallen off of the bed to play with. She smiled and clapped at the funny faces I made at her.

 _I'M GOING TO CAMP ROCK!_ I thought again as I grabbed every cute outfit I had, a few bathing suits, some pictures of the family, and threw them into my suitcase.

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

"Mitchie get up! We're gonna be late!" my mother called from outside my door.

I quickly flipped the covers off, grabbed some clothes and ran straight for the shower.

Once I was dressed, I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I could smell breakfast being made.

"Good morning sweety," mom greeted.

"Good morning. Hi angel!" I said to Sarah, who was in her high chair, as I kissed her syrupy cheek. "Where's dad?" I asked, not seeing him. Usually he's the first one on location where ever food's around.

"He's putting the bags in the truck. Eat first and then go grab your stuff so we can get going. You packed everything you need, right?"

"Yep, I packed everything and double checked last night before bed." I replied shoveling food into my mouth.

"Thanks mom," I said putting my plate in the sink as I made a mad dash for the stairs. "It was great!'

"I doubt you tasted any of it with how fast you were eating but thanks anyways." Mom said laughing.

I grabbed my bags, looked around to make absolutely sure I had everything I needed. Seeing nothing, I ran back downstairs with my bags and out to the driveway where everyone was waiting.

"Here you go," I said throwing my bags to dad and climbing in the truck. "Hurry it up, we're gonna be late!" I yelled out the window.

"Well good morning to you, too" he said, moving slower than before.

"Steve! Stop playing around. Put the bags in the van and let's go before Mitchie bounces through the roof," mom said turning to me.

"Mitch, please stop."

"Yes ma'am." I said as mom laughed at me.

Once all the bags were safely packed away and everyone was in the car/truck we pulled out of the driveway with mom and I following dad and Sarah in the "Connie's Catering" truck.

 _Finally! Camp Rock here we come!_ I thought as I began to bounce in my seat again.

"Mitchie..." said mom.

"Sorry," I apologized again, still celebrating in my head.

* * *

 **At camp:**

Pulling into camp, the first thing I saw was the cabins and all of the kids gathered around in groups talking and hugging, some carrying their instruments around, and some dancing.

 _This is going to be the best summer ever!_

" **We're here! This is great! Thank you so much! This is gonna be so much fun!** " I said leaning over to give her a big hug.

I hopped out of the truck and stopped to stare at the black stretch limo parked right next to us.

 _Whoa! Wonder who's in there._ I thought just as a tall blonde girl, who looked about my age, stepped out.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, amazed as to wondering who she was to be in a stretch limo.

I went over to the van where dad was grabbing our bags and Sarah was asleep in the back seat.

"Can you believe we're finally here?! I'm so excited!" I asked grabbing my bags.

"Yes I can believe we're here and I can see that you're excited. People in _Japan_ can see that you're excited." He said sarcastically.

"Don't be a joy kill." I told him pretending to frown.

"I'm the joy kill, but you're the one frowning." He said laughing.

"Nuh uh!"

"Alright you two, that's enough," said mom laughing at our childish behavior.

"Well this is it I guess. You two have fun, stay out of trouble, and make sure you help your mom out okay?" he said hugging me and mom goodbye.

"We will. Are you sure you can't stay for a little while?" I asked.

"I wish I could but I gotta get back to planning the store" he said getting back into the van. "Have fun guys!"

"We will. Give Sarah a kiss for me! And don't forget she needs her blanket and Teddy to sleep! And-" I yelled as he pulled off.

"I got this Mitch," he said waving.

"Be careful driving home."

"Alright, let's go get settled in." mom said as I followed her to the staff cabin where I'd be staying with her.

When we walked into the cabin, I went straight for the first bed I saw and threw my bags on to it.

" **Settled** ," I announced happily.

" **That's great!"** said an average height guy with short blonde hair and an English accent. " **Brown Cessario, camp director**..."

That was all I heard of the introduction as I made my way out of the cabin.

I went down to a small stage set up by the water where the rest of the campers were.

I was so excited with taking in everything around me that I didn't see the girl from the limo standing behind me and accidently bumped into her.

" **Oh, sorry, I didn't see you**!" I said.

" **Obviously** " she said snarkily looking down her nose at me.

"You don't have to be bitchy about it. It was an accident," said Jared from behind her.

"Who are you?" she scoffed as she turned around looked up at my friend and took a step back.

"I'm Jared Henry, I'm a new camper here, and I don't like the way you were talking to my friend." He said in a tone of voice that I knew very well.

"Jared it's not worth it. Come on." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him around the blonde bitch, as I was now choosing to call her. "Where are the others?"

"They're still looking around. This place is so cool, but the big question is what are _you_ doing here? I thought you couldn't come." He said.

"I thought that too, but mom said she got an offer to be the new cook here so she got me in on a discount as long as I help out in the kitchen and dad's going to watch Sarah," I explained.

"Mitchie!" I heard Sierra and Michael scream as they ran to hug me, nearly knocking me to the ground. "What are you doing here?" They both asked at once.

"Hey guys," I greeted them laughing. "Mom's the new cook and she got me in on discount."

"Cool," Said Sierra.

"Who was the blonde chick?" asked Michael.

"That's Tess Tyler," said voice from behind us. We all turned to see a girl who looked to be about my height if she were standing with shoulder length, brown, curly hair. She was wearing a black shirt with pick guitars all over, a black and purple checkered skirt with purple leggings underneath.

 _She looks like she'd be cool to hang with._

"She's the wanna-be diva of Camp Rock." She said looking at blonde bitch.

" **Is she any good?"** Michael asked.

" **She's good at trying too hard to be good."** She said laughing. "She thinks just because her mom is T.J. Tyler, she's queen and everyone should bow down to her."

" _That's_ attractive," said Jared scoffing at the shallowness.

" **Hi, I'm Caitlyn, Camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out."** She said turning toward her laptop, hitting a bunch of keys and making this really cool beat.

"Wow! You're good." said Sierra.

"Yeah," I agreed "you have talent. I'm Mitchie; these are my friends Michael, Jared, and Sierra."

"Hey." She said as she put her laptop in her bag and hopped down from her perch on the stage as a short red headed woman made her way up.

" **Hi gang!"** she said excitedly. **"I'm Dee La Duke, the musical director here at Camp Rock.** I'm so excited to see so many new faces! I can guarantee you will all have the best summer anyone could possibly have. You will learn how to step out of the box, develop your own sound, and most importantly... have fun!" she announced as everyone cheered.

"We're having a Jam tonight so anyone who wants to show what they've got, feel free to sign up." And with that everyone was free to do as they wanted for a half hour until Opening night jam started.

"Do you guys think we should perform tonight?" I asked the group.

"Why not? It's the first day here we should just jump right do you guys think?" asked Sierra turning toward the boys.

"I'm up for it if you guys are," Said Michael.

"Let's do it.," Agreed Jared.

And for the next couple of minutes we discussed what to perform and went to sign up.

* * *

 **There are 2,776 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (P.O.V.'s, location, days, etc.). For future reference, there may be characters that will hold more important than others, so don't be surprised if someone stops being mentions at some point. I chose to use some of my favorite lines from the movie and they are bolded in the story. Bare with me if I make any mistakes or if something doesn't make sense to you. I'm still getting used to typing out my stories for others to read. Feel free to comment and give suggestions. Constructive criticism will always be welcome.**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO** _ **NOT**_ **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Shane's P.O.V.:**

" **I don't want to waste my summer at some camp! I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud!"** I yelled for the umpteenth time since these two idiots told me I was coming here, instead of going on the tour I was _so_ looking forward to.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _It's eight o'clock in the morning. I have no clue why I'm awake, but I do know this better be good or Luke will be out of a job._ I thought to myself as we walked through the lobby at the label and rode the elevator straight to Luke's floor.

Luke had the door to the conference room open before we even got the chance to knock.

"Hey boys, come on in and have a seat, we have some things to discuss." He said as a greeting turning to walk back to his seat. With him out of the way, we were able to see the execs and basically every other important person we work with sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" asked Nate, confused as to what everyone was doing there.

"Ooh! Are we having a party?" asked Jason in the usual dim witted way only he could possibly portray. "You guys you shouldn't have! Where's the cake?" He yelled looking around for the cake that obviously wasn't here.

"Jase stop! There isn't any cake and this isn't a party!" I yelled turning back to Luke. "What the hell am I doing awake at 8 o clock in the morning?"

"Well if you're done with your tantrum we can tell you and this concerns more than just _you_ Shane that's why all _three_ of you are here," said Josh, the owner of the label. _When did he get there?_ "Have a seat."

"We are here because we need to discuss your behavior, Shane. This cannot continue; you're costing the label too much. The press has been hounding the office ever since your little protest at the last video shoot that, mind you, cost us a lot of money. The image you're portraying for yourself reflects on this label, the brand, the band, and _you_ in a negative way and we can't afford it anymore," said one of the execs whose name I really didn't care to know.

"So, here's our solution," Luke cut in. "All plans for tours have been put on hold from this day forward, until you can pull your act together. Before you protest, it's already been decided. Either you can pull yourself together or you can start looking for another label. We love having you boys as a part of the family here at Lava Records, but we can't have one bad seed ruin the crop for other artists or potential artists here."

"So what does that mean for us? Are we done?" asked Nate with the ever present serious look on his face.

"It doesn't necessarily mean you're done. We're trying to keep things from getting that far. We just have to find a way to get Shane back here on earth with the rest of us," said Luke.

"What about camp?" asked Nate.

"Camp?"

"Yeah. Camp Rock is where we really got our shot at a career in music. It's perfect-"

"No it's not!" I protested.

"It'll give Shane the chance to hangout, see Uncle Brown, and reconnect with who he was." continued Nate, ignoring me.

"I don't want to go to some stupid camp! Do you know who I am? I'm Shane Gray, I don't belong in some old dirty cabin in the middle of nowhere! I'm not going and you can't make me!"

"Oh, you're going; you don't have a choice. Either you go to Camp Rock for the summer or you lose a contract that was very well earned by not only you, but your brothers as I very much doubt they would choose to leave you behind to continue in their careers with another member."

"Shane, come on. You know he's right and that's not fair that you'd let your ego get in the way of a career that we all built."

"Whatever. I'm not going to any damn camp!"

 _So I thought._

 **End flashback**

* * *

 **Two weeks later:**

" **Hey man we used to love this place. Three years ago we were campers."**

"I don't give a damn about where I was three years ago! I got to where I am now so I wouldn't be stuck there!" I yelled.

" **But this is where Connect Three connected."** Said Jason with that dim-witted look he always has when he says something dumb. Nate and I both gave him the shut up look.

" **And you get to see Uncle Brown,"** Nate said completely ignoring my outburst.

" **Not a selling point."**

" **Look man. Right now, you're the bad boy of the press, and the label has a problem with that, which means we have a problem with that"** said Nate becoming upset with me.

" **Actually, I don't really have a problem with that... We have a problem with that,"** Jason amended his comment very quickly seeing the look Nate was giving him.

" **This camp thing is supposed to fix it. It's good P.R. So, do your time, enjoy the fresh air, get a tan."**

" **Oh, and can you make me a bird house?"**

Nate sighed as I glared at Jason.

" **One word; payback"**

" **That's two words!"** Jason said throwing up three fingers.

I just looked at him before I grabbed my guitar and got out of the car.

" **By the way, we already told the press you'd be recording a duet with the winner of Final Jam"** Nate yelled out the window.

" **WHAT?"** I yelled sticking my head back into the window wanting to choke him and whoever agreed to this plan.

Before I got the chance to, the limo pulled off, leaving me in this god forsaken hell-hole.

 _Let the suffering begin._ I thought as I walked up the same steps to Uncle Brown's cabin where he greeted me at the door.

" **Shane! What's the haps, man?"**

" **Hey, what's up Uncle Brown?"** I said pushing past him and entering the cabin.

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V:**

 **Dining Hall**

As I walked into the huge Dining Hall past a bunch of people, I spotted Caitlyn talking with my friends and some other kids.

"Hey, guys."

" **Hey Mitchie,** " said Caitlyn. " **This is Lola, Lola Mitchie.** " She introduced me to a black girl with short brown, curly hair. She was wearing a purple hoodie with a purple under shirt and dark cargo shorts.

" **So is this your first year**?" asked Lola.

" **Yeah, any advice**?" I asked.

" **You're gonna love it and this year, I hear the food is supposed to be better.** "

"I hope so; my mom's the new cook."

"Oh, really?" asked Lola.

"Yeah," answered Michael. "Mrs. Torres makes the best food ever. She could put dirt on a plate and it'd still be amazing."

"Wow! Now I can't wait for dinner," said Lola laughing.

"So, who are you bunking with?" asked Caitlyn.

"I'm staying with my mom in one of the counselor cabins."

"You could bunk with me if you want, i'm bunking with Sierra," offered Caitlyn.

"Yeah that'd be cool. I'll just ask my mom after this, grab my stuff, and come down."

All of the conversation going on was silenced when Dee came onto the mike to speak.

" **Hey Camp Rockers! Next up, let's have a big Camp Rock welcome for... Lola Scott!"** Dee announced sending the campers into cheers.

" **Wish me luck," Lola said, going to the middle of the room.**

Lola's performance was absolutely amazing. She used the entire room as her stage as she and other danced and sang. Everyone loved it.

" **Wow she's amazing**!" I said.

"Yeah, she looks good too," said Michael.

"Don't be a pervert," said Sierra, smacking on the back of his head.

"Ow! What'd I do? I can't appreciate beauty?"

"No," she said, throwing him a glare making everyone laugh.

" **Great** ," said Caitlyn looking over her shoulder. " **Something wicked this way comes**." She was referring to the girl from the limo and two other girls.

"We see what you mean. She's so rude," I said.

" **Hey, Caitlyn your folks still wowing them on the cruise ships**?" Asked Tess.

" **Actually they work in-"**

" **Hi, I'm Mitchie**." I introduced myself.

"That's important because?" asked Tess looking at me confused.

"It's important because we're people, you don't know us, and it's polite to introduce yourself," answered Jared, stepping forward.

"Right... Well I'm sure you know who I am, of course. My mother _is_ Tess Tyler."

"We know that. I'm still trying to figure out what that has to do with you, outside of your blood line." said Sierra.

"It has everything to do with everything. What do your parents do?" asked Tess, looking down her nose at us.

"None of your business." said Michael, glaring right back.

"My dad owns a hardware store." I said raising my hand trying to defuse the situation before it became one.

Tess and her friends just walked away with a scoff.

"Aren't they lovely?" asked Caitlyn.

Once again, all conversation stopped as Dee stepped up to the mike once more to introduce the next performer.

"And now we have a group of new Camp Rockers. Give it up for Mitchie Torres, Jared Henry, Sierra Storm and Michael Gable in their band The Scene!" Said Dee as we made our way to a stage set to the side of the room. Michael headed for the drums while Sierra got Bass and Jared, lead guitar.

 **Whoa, yeah, yeah, yeah!** **  
How to choose  
Who to be  
Well let's see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a movie star  
In my head, a voice says**

Why not?  
Try everything  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'cause it's my life and now's the time

 **Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is  
Up to me!  
Who will I be? (Yeah! Yeah!)**

 **If I decide  
I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity  
Right in front of me  
And the choice if all mine**

Why not?  
Try everything  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Because it's my life and now's the time

 **Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is  
Up to me!**

Who will I be?

 **I wanna find the, who I am inside** **  
Who will I be  
I wanna show the, the way that  
I can shine, yeah! (Who will I be?)  
Oh yeah, yeah!**

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice up to me  
Who will I be? (Who will I be?)  
Whoa, who will I be? (Who will I be?)  
Who will I be!

The crowd cheered the loudest I'd heard all night as I held out the final note and we all exited the stage.

"OMG! You guys did awesome! Where did that come from?" asked Caitlyn.

"That was so fun! It's always been there, I guess. I don't really know, that's the first time we've ever done something like that," I said.

"No way, that's crazy! You guys did so great!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," we all said with smiles on our faces.

There were a few more performances before dinner was served and everyone headed back to their cabins.

* * *

 **In the Cabin:**

Mom was already there and getting settled when I got back to the cabin.

"Hey mom."

"Hey, sweetheart. How was Opening Night Jam? Did you find your friends? Did you sing?"

"Yes and it was so much fun. That's the first time we ever performed in front of people. It was amazing." I said, reliving the feeling of complete joy from earlier.

"That's great sweety. It's good to see you're getting out there with your music."

"I also met the girl Sierra's bunking with. They want to know if I want to bunk with them. I know I have to help out in the kitchen and I swear I'll be there-"

"Sweety, it's fine, I don't see why not."

"Thank you!" I called as I left the cabin with my things.

I made it to Caitlyn and Sierra's cabin a few minutes later and they were waiting for me.

"Hey guys, which bed is mine?" I asked as I walked in.

"Whichever. We haven't picked yet and we don't really care." said Caitlyn.

"Okay." I sat my bag and guitar case on the bed and began to unpack my stuff. I put my pictures out on the night stand next to my bed.

"Aw, who's this?" asked Caitlyn picking up one of my pictures. It was a picture of me and Sarah at her birthday party this past May.

 _Oh no!_ I thought, quickly snatching the picture away.

"Um, that's my daughter," I said in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"She's my daughter, Sarah." I said more loudly.

"Oh, wow. How old is she?"

"She just turned three." I said looking down trying to avoid the look I knew was coming.

"Aw, congratulations," She said sitting down on her bed.

"What?" I asked taken aback.

"Congratulations. She's adorable."

"Um... thanks. Look, can you keep that to yourself? A lot of people don't react like that when I tell them that." I pleaded.

"Yeah no problem; it's not my business to tell and it's not their business to judge. It's cool." She said, offering a smile which I was grateful to see.

"Well," said sierra. "It's almost lights out. We should get ready for bed."

We all got into our pajamas and went to bed with thoughts of what tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

 **The next day**

 **In Browns Performing arts class**

Everyone had made it to class on time and was wide awake and buzzing with excitement to get the first day started. We were all clowning and dancing around when Brown came in.

" **Whoa! If the class is a-rockin' I'm glad I came knocking**." He said as he laughed and everyone found their seats. "So, let's hear what I'm working with this year. Who wants to go first?"

Tess and a few others immediately began waving their hands in the air. Brown took a finger and began to point around the room.

"Eeny- meeny- miny- you." He said pointing to me.

"Uh, sure" I said getting up to stand next him.

" **I'll do it**!" shouted Tess, leaning over to block Brown's view of me.

" **No, the finger picked her**. Come on up, love. Show us what you got."

 **Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice up to me  
Who will I be?**

The class all clapped and cheered as did Brown.

"Wow. That was amazing **. Is that an original?** "

"Yeah," I said.

"Fantastic. We're off to a great start. We already have some real talent to work with this year. Who's next?"

And for the rest of the hour campers of all years took turns showing their talent.

The next hour was supposed to be a hip-hop dance class where Shane Gray was the teacher, but he never showed so we all sat around talking and making up dances of our own until lunch.

"Hey, Mitchie!" someone from behind me called.

I turned to see Tess and her friends coming up to me and my friends.

"Um... hi... Not be rude but, can we help you? I'm late for something." I said.

"How long have you been singing like that? If I had known I would have stayed to see you perform last night." She said with a smile so sweetly fake I got a cavity just looking at her.

"Oh... um, thanks, I guess. We all performed together, actually. Last night was the first time."

"No way!" She gasped. "I bet you did awesome! So... are you doing Final Jam?"

"I'm thinking about it, yeah. I'm not sure if I wan to do it alone or with my friends."

"Look, I was thinking and you should really join my group. I mean, it's really hard for a first year to enter Final Jam, let alone try and _win_ ," she said with a scoff as if to say the thought were completely absurd. "Not saying that you're not good or anything but, you'd be way better off joining my group," she quickly amended.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Like you said, she's really good; she can handle Final Jam on her own," said Sierra.

"Whatever," Tess scoffed walking away.

"You better watch out. I know that look. You're on her list now. She'll be gunning to take you down whenever, however she can," warned Caitlyn.

"She can try whatever she wants; it's not going to happen." said Michael, with Jared nodding in agreement as they made it into the dining hall with the others, while I ran for the staff entrance to the kitchen.

"See you guys in a few!" I shouted over to the others.

* * *

 **There are 2,310 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (the bolded text). I hope you liked it. I think I rambled a bit, but it's going better than I thought it would so far, so keep your fingers crossed. The song used in this chapter is "Who will I be" from Camp Rock, sung by Mitvhie Torres, played by Demi Lovato. Remember to review! Constructive criticism is very welcomed and needed!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO** _ **NOT**_ **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

I shouted out my apology for being late while almost plowing into my mom in the process.

"Sorry," I said again.

"It's alright. Why don't you go ahead and get started with the clean-up while the others and I set the food out."

"Alright," I said looking around for a place to start first.

 _Baking station,_ I thought.

I was cleaning up some spilt flower and picking up one of the fallen chef hats when I heard the kitchen doors open and a voice yell out, "Hello?" It scared me because I wasn't expecting the shout and I fell, face first, into the bag of open flour.

I rose to see Shane Gray looking unpleased and glaring. The glare grew worse as he saw me.

With a raised brow he asked, " **Do you work here**?"

" **Yes** ," I responded weakly.

" **Wow, you really get into your work"** he said mockingly. **"I'm Shane, but I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that."** He added cockily.

 _Who does he think he is?_ I thought to myself. _You could feel that arrogance on a completely different continent!_

" **Of course,"** I said trying to give him the benefit of the doubt **. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mitchie."** I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, **actually it's not so nice. My manager said he sent my food allergy list here, but since I couldn't go near my breakfast this morning-"** his voice grew angrier as he continued in his rant, then he paused. **"Can I just talk to whoever's in charge?"**

" **Excuse me?"** I asked.

" **What?"** He responded in a clipped tone.

"You're being rude." I said honestly.

"And who the are you?" he asked snarkily. The same way Tess did when I tried to be nice and introduce myself.

" **A person! There's a way to talk to a person and that's not it!"**

He looked at me with a half surprised half confused look.

 _Well, you can tell where the attitude comes from._ I thought, looking at his expression, _Looks like_ _no one's ever bothered to put him in his place every once in a while._

" **I'll just have my manager send it again."**

"Fine." I said and he turned to walk away.

"Uh-hm," I cleared my throat before he could leave and he turned back.

" **Thank you**?"

"Oh you do have manners. **Much better** ," I said giving him a nod of dismissal. He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Later that day**

 **Shane's hip-hop class:**

For the second day in a row, we were all sitting around talking waiting to see if Shane would show today. Thinking back on the little conversation we had in the kitchen, that wouldn't be happening at all this summer if he didn't feel like it.

 _He's such a diva._

To my surprise, not five minutes later, Shane angrily sauntered into the room and over to a bin full of props.

" **Grab a mic and a hat, follow me if you can."** He said as he pressed the play button on a radio and began to dance. The steps were fairly simple and easy to pick up on after the first run through. After the third time, Michael, who was dancing next to me and Sierra, got bored with the steps and complained.

"You know, for such a mega genius in all things Hollywood, he sure sucks at choreography."

"Ain't that the truth," Sierra grumbled. I snorted in a very lady like manner.

"You got something to say?" asked a voice from the front of the group as the music stopped and everyone turned to face me, Michael, and Sierra.

"Excuse me?" asked Michael.

"You heard me same as I heard you. You think you can do better, feel free to show me," said Shane, offering Michael and I room to come to the front of the class.

"Why not," said Michael as he made his way to a table holding an IPod port. "Sierra?" He called indicating for me to come to the front with him. "You mind?"

"Nope. What're we doing?"

He showed me the song and pressed play.

 _ **[Verse 1]**_ **  
Every night up in the club getting money with the thugs thought I'd never fall in love (what what)  
Then there was you (what what)  
And I don't wanna be a player no more  
Every night in the club tricking with a different girl thought I'd never fall in love (what what)  
Then I met you (what what)  
Girl you changed my mind  
One look  
And just one touch  
And I knew she was the girl for me  
Like no other I had seen  
They say I am tripping  
But I know what I want  
This girl here is different  
She got something that they don't  
Yeah**

 _ **[Chorus]**_ **  
She might be my lover  
She makes me want no other  
She don't care if I go to the strip club  
She wanna go too  
I never met a girl like you that makes me want to settle down  
They throwing me that booty  
I'm already taken  
There's a lot of girls up in this club  
But baby I'm taken  
When that good ole groupie love  
I'm already taken  
And it's hard as a man but I know I can  
Baby I'm taken**

 _ **[Verse 2]**_ **  
She's the apple of my eye  
Keep that body on time  
I know I'm a player  
But she might be Mrs. Right  
Plus, that girl told me  
If I ever do wrong  
I can have all the money  
All the keys  
From that day on she's through with me**

 _ **[Chorus]**_ **  
She might be my lover  
She makes me want no other  
She don't care if I go to the strip club  
She wanna go too  
I never met a girl like you that makes me want to settle down  
They throwing me that booty  
I'm already taken  
There's a lot of girls up in this club  
But baby I'm taken  
When that good ole groupie love  
I'm already taken  
And it's hard as a man but I know I can  
Baby I'm taken**

 _ **[Verse 3]**_ **  
Every night up in the club getting money with the thugs thought I'd never fall in love  
Then there was you  
And I don't want to be a player no more  
Every night in the club tricking with a different girl thought I'd never fall in love  
Then I met you  
Girl you changed my mind  
They throwing me that booty  
I'm already taken  
So hard to look the other way  
But baby I'm taken  
I don't want to be a player  
I'm already taken  
No more  
No more  
Baby I'm taken  
None of these chicks cant fuck with me baby  
None of these chicks cant fuck with me baby  
Ain't none of these chicks cant fuck with my baby  
Fuck with my baby up  
Fuck with my baby up  
None of these chicks can't fuck with me baby  
None of these chicks can't fuck with me baby  
None of these chicks can't fuck with me baby  
Fuck with my baby  
Fuck with my baby  
I'm already taken  
I don't want to be a player  
Baby I'm taken  
I just want to love my baby  
I'm already taken  
No more  
I'm already taken girl (yeah) **_**[x4]**_

At the end of the song the whole class cheered and clapped and Michael and Sierra took a bow.

"What the hell was that?" asked Shane angrily.

"Us listening to your request; you said show you better, I think we did." responded Michael.

"Please," scoffed Shane. "That would never top me."

"Your class seems to think otherwise," argued Michael.

"Wow, way to be attention whores. First you bad mouth his teaching, then you highjack his class. What's next, you gonna steal his band?" said Tess, feeding the flame that was Shane's temper.

"It's not _his_ band. Him and his brothers formed that band _together_ , they perform _together_. Not everything is about him. It'd be wise to stop making it seem that way now before his head explodes from overload of massive ego." I warned.

"You know what?" Shane interceded before Tess could respond. "Since you're so great and seem to know everything, you don't need me to teach you. Leave," said Shane pointing towards the door.

"Me? For what?" I asked, temper flaring.

 _I've talked to him all of twice in one day and he's already having a bad impact on my attitude_.

"Pissing me off!" he responded.

 _That is it!_

"Oh, what's wrong? Mr. front-man can't handle the truth? Then I'll let you in on a secret right now. You'd better leave cause as long as I'm here, there will be someone to give you a much needed dose of reality, _pop star_. You may be in the spot light more than everyone else here, but you're still a person. Plenty of people in this world can sing, you're not the only one, so please don't feel special." I said as I walked out of the class.

 _I can't stand him!_

* * *

 **Shane's P.O.V.:**

 **After class**

 _I can't believe her! Does she even know who I am?_ I chuckled at that. _Of course she does, I'm me!_

"I can't believe this! I got shown up by nobody's!" I said as I dug through my stuff to find my phone. _I'm getting out of here, today!_ I thought as I dialed Nate and Jason. They answered on the third ring.

"Hey dude," answered Nate. "We haven't heard from you since the nineteenth angry message you left a few days ago. How're you holdin' up?"

"How am I holding up? You and that airhead left me stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no hair products, to deal with people I don't give a damn about. I'm not even going to tell you about the day I've had."

"Okay-" responded Nate.

"So, this girl and her little boyfriend disrupted my class today," I continued to tell him what happened. "They said they didn't like the dance I was teaching so I told them to show me if they could do better. Guess what they did? They showed me up in my own class and then their nobody friend yelled at me about having an ego! Can you believe that?" I asked and continued, not giving Nate a chance to answer. "I mean three nobody's having the audacity to talk to me like that! Do they know who I am?" I shouted now talking to myself more so than to Nate.

"It seems like they do know who you are and were trying to give you what you asked for. You can't be mad that there's someone who was able to do something better than you."

"It's not that, it the fact that that girl told me off! I was already having a bad day because of this girl that works in the kitchen – I'm really not going to get started on her-. And then this girl comes into _my_ class and tells me I'm no better than her or anyone else. I'm _Shane Gray_!" I cried in frustration. "Look, the point is this is _not_ working out. I want to come home. I've tried the camp thing for a while, I can't cut it. We can find something else for me to do, just please let me come home." I practically begged.

"First off, it's only the second day. Second, you have to stick this out. Either you do this or we're all out of a job. We worked too hard for this for it to just go to waste. So, just tough it out and maybe try to soak in and listen to what the girl had to say. From what I'm hearing, she sounds smart enough. It might be a good thing she's not scared to standup to you." And with that Nate was gone and so were my hopes of escape.

 _My life sucks!_

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 **In Mitchie's cabin**

I was sitting around in my cabin still sulking over being kicked out of class.

 _It's not fair! I get in trouble cause he wanted proof he's a walking delusional ego with mediocre dance moves. I could have stayed home with my baby for this._ I thought with a sigh.

I missed Sarah. We talked twice a day, in the afternoons before nap time and at night before bed. I felt like I was missing things already and it'd only been two days. _Shane's attitude isn't making things any better._

"Hey," said Caitlyn as she walked in, the others close behind. "What was that about?"

"He can't handle the truth! It's not my fault he uses kindergarten moves," I said, pouting. "Besides, that wasn't fair. We weren't the only one who thought the dance could be better. And what was with me being the only singled out? He's just mad because I'm not kissing his ass like everyone else."

"Tess is doing that enough for everybody," said Jared with a laugh. "Did you see how fast she jumped in to tell us off? I'm surprised we could understand her, with her having Shane's junk so far down her throat." That earned him an immediate smack to the head from Sierra.

"What'd I say? Stop being so damn vulgar! I swear! Something's wrong with the both of you!" She said looking from Jared to Michael.

"Don't act like it's not true!" said Jared.

"I didn't even say anything!" argued Michael.

"You were going to!" said Sierra. Michael was going to argue back, but thought better of it knowing he wouldn't win that fight.

"Okay so anyways," said Caitlyn turning back to me. "It happened and it's over with, so stop sulking and come to the movie night. There are some more people I want you guys to meet." She pulled at my arm to get me up.

"Fine, I'll go."

I put on my shoes and we were off to the "theater".

* * *

We all met up with Lola who was sitting with two of the guys I remember seeing dance during her performance at Opening Night Jam.

"Hey Lola," greeted Caitlyn. "You remember Mitchie and the others. Guys," She said turning towards us. "This is Barron," She indicated a boy of average height, thin, dark skinned with short curly black hair. "And this is Sander," a boy about the same height as Barron, with light skin, and short curly dark hair.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." I said.

"Pleasures all ours ladies," said Sander who'd stepped forward to kiss my hand while Barron did the same with Sierra. We both laughed and looked at one another causing Jared to frown with narrowed eyes as he placed a possessive arm around Sierra's waist.

"Oh, cut it out. They're just being polite. You know manners." She said now poking at his side trying to get him to smile as she kissed his cheek.

"Mm-hm," was his great response.

"Oh come on," I said with a laugh. "Let's go find some seats." _He is ridiculous!_

After watching "Harry Potter and the deathly hollows: part II", we all filed out of the theater and wandered over to the lit fire pit.

"Let's play a game!" said Lola.

So a game of truth or dare began and later became a combination of two truths and a lie mixed with storytelling. All in all, what had started as an aggravating day had turned out to be a really fun night with a few new friends made.

* * *

 **A/N: There are 1,929 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (the bolded text).**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 **The next day**

We all gather into Brown's class to find it crammed with multiple guitars and keyboards, that weren't there yesterday, all lined along the walls of one side of the room with Brown standing in front of them.

"Alright, file in. Come on everybody, find a seat and we can begin. After hearing most of you yesterday, I decided to just jump right into the fun stuff. For the rest of this week, I want to work on writing music. So to get a feel of who knows what and who needs a little help, we're going to have a little presentation day, if you will. So, everyone who has written an original song before, please step forward to this side," he said pointing to the side with the instruments. "Everyone else take a seat please."

"You can't do that, that's not fair!" Tess protested.

"What's not fair?" asked Brown.

"You didn't tell us we needed something original written. I didn't prepare!"

"Well do you have one already written?"

"No," she said.

"Then have a seat Ms. Tyler," he said pointing towards the side with the rest of the kids who didn't have a song yet. She huffed and stomped back over.

My friends and I all stepped forward to the side with the instruments with a few other campers while the rest, including Tess, took seats on the other side.

"Alright, for those of you over here, please pick your needed instrument, if any are needed, and get in line. When it's your turn I'd like to hear your original pieces whether they be by individuals or groups."

"We should pick a song where we all have a part."

We went down the line listening to everyone's song. A lot of them were really great voices. It made me wonder how a winner was going to be chosen for Final Jam.

We were last to go and I stepped up to the keyboard, Sierra and Jared to acoustic guitars, and Michael to a cajon drum.

 _ **[Mitchie]**_

 **I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there? Yeah  
Don't wanna be left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side**

 _ **[Jared]**_

 **Something 'bout Mary  
Never won a pageant  
Never felt pretty  
Never looked like Cameron  
Diaz was her last name  
Always been abandoned  
Keep your head up  
Baby girl it's your anthem  
There goes Hannah  
Showin' off her banner  
Rocking that crown  
Make them boys go bananas  
When you're insecure about yourself  
It's a fact  
You can point a finger  
But there's three pointing back**

 _ **[Jared and Michael]**_ _ **  
**_ **I can see her crying out, yeah  
Is there anybody out there?  
She's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now she could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge 'til it's over  
She's crying for your love tonight  
Lonely is hard to survive, she said**

 _ **[Mitchie and Sierra]  
**_ **I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there? Yeah  
Don't wanna be left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Is anybody out there? Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 _ **[Michael]  
**_ **His name was Adam  
When his mom had him  
Dad was a phantom never took a look at him  
Grew up mad and antisocial  
Hated outdoors, always in playing madden  
Adam was lonely  
Drugs were the only  
Way out of his own life  
Now he's slowly losing his fire  
Close to retire  
With one last hope he puts his arms higher**

 _ **[Michael and Jared]  
**_ **I can see him crying out, yeah  
Is anybody out there?  
He's really counting on your love  
Still struggling uphill  
But you act like you don't care  
Right now he could really use a shoulder  
Hanging onto the edge 'til it's over  
He's crying out for your love tonight  
Lonely is hard to survive, he said**

 _ **[Mitchie and Sierra]  
**_ **I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there? Yeah  
Don't wanna be left in this world behind  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there? Yeah**

 _ **[Sierra]  
**_ **If you feel the way I feel  
Like you've been talking to yourself  
Well this is for everyone who's felt invisible  
Lonely in a crowded room  
Searching for someone like you  
Can't do this all alone**

 **Can't do this all alone  
Is anybody out there?  
Is anybody out there?  
Is anybody out there?**

 _ **[Everyone]  
**_ **I don't wanna be left  
In this war tonight  
Am I alone in this fight?  
Is anybody out there? Yeah  
Don't wanna be left in this world tonight  
Say you'll run to my side  
Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah  
Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Is anybody out there?**

Everyone clapped and applauded as we all stood to bow. I looked around the room and saw that Tess was very angry.

 _That girl's got issues._ I thought as I went to take my seat.

"Wow! That was great! All of you have some real talent! I can't wait to see what we have for this year's Final Jam." Brown exclaimed.

We all took our seats and Brown pointed out the things that were good about the songs and what needed to be worked on. The rest of the week went pretty well. I had finally gotten into the pattern of how things work and was hoping the rest of camp went well.

* * *

 **Browns P.O.V.:**

 **Shane's cabin**

"Hey, how were classes today?" I asked Shane as I entered his cabin.

"Hey uninvited guest, come on in, make yourself at home." He said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do. **So, are you coming up to the camp fire**?"

" **Yeah right** " he said scoffing.

" **Alright. Well you sit in here by yourself, superstar. Cause you're right, way cooler.** " I said as I got up, saddened that my nephew was so far gone that he wouldn't even come out to one of the events he couldn't wait to see when he was younger.

* * *

 **Shane's P.O.V.:**

I sat and thought about what my Uncle had said. It made me feel bad to see that look on his face when I said I wasn't going.

 _I don't see what the big deal is anyways. I'm not performing. But, then again, I didn't perform when I was younger, I just went to enjoy._ I sighed. _I'll just go for a few minutes._ I thought as I put my shoes on and walked out of my cabin, down to the beach.

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 **Campfire Jam!:**

I met up with my friends after I helped mom finish making dinner and we made our way down to the beach for Campfire Jam. We made it, just as Dee was getting on stage to get things started. We cheered with the other campers.

" **So this is what we call the Campfire Jam. It's about expression and freedom to be who you want to be... hit it!** " she yelled and hopped off the stage as Tess and her friends walked on and music started playing.

 **I'm too cool for my dress**  
 **These shades don't leave my head**  
 **Everything you say is so irrelevant**  
 **You follow and I lead**  
 **You want to be like me**  
 **But you're just a wannabe**  
 **love it or hate it**

 **I can't help the way I am**  
 **Hope you don't misunderstand**

 **But I'm too cool** **(too cool)**  
 **Yeah I'm too cool**  
 **To know you**  
 **Don't take it personal**  
 **Don't get emotional**  
 **You know it's the truth**  
 **I'm too cool for you**  
 **You think your hot, but I'm sorry, you're not**  
 **Exactly who you think you are**  
 **Can't tell you what, what you haven't got**  
 **But when we walk into the room**  
 **I'm too cool for you**

 **Your lucky I'm so nice**  
 **Even I'm surprised**  
 **You are still allowed to be in my crew**  
 **Show you how it's done**  
 **If you want to be someone**  
 **Just watch me and you'll learn some**

 **Me, myself, and I agree**  
 **You'll never catch up with me**

 **Cause I'm too cool** **(too cool)**  
 **Yeah I'm too cool**  
 **To know you**  
 **Don't take it personal**  
 **Don't get emotional**  
 **You know it's the truth**  
 **I'm too cool for you**  
 **You think your hot, but I'm sorry, you're not**  
 **Exactly who you think you are**  
 **Can't tell you what, what you haven't got**  
 **But when we walk into the room**  
 **I'm too cool for you**

 **You see some are born with beauty, brains, and talent**  
 **and they got it all**  
 **While others have to try all their lives**  
 **Still they never get the call**  
 **That's the difference between you and me**  
 **Obviously**  
 **I'm a natural**  
 **I'm the real deal**

 **I can't help the way I am**  
 **Hope you don't misunderstand**

 **But I'm too cool** **(too cool)**  
 **Yeah I'm too cool**  
 **To know you**  
 **Don't take it personal**  
 **Don't get emotional**  
 **You know it's the truth**  
 **I'm too cool for you**

 **Too cool (too cool)**  
 **Yeah I'm too cool**  
 **To know you**  
 **Don't take it personal**  
 **Don't get emotional**  
 **You know it's the truth**  
 **I'm too cool for you**

I was done with her by the end of the first verse. I mean really, _Who. Does. She. Think. She. Is? It's perfectly fine to be confident but to be so full of it! Something's wrong with her._ I felt bad for her friends who I'm sure she pushed into doing background. _Those poor girls deserve better._

The vain horror was finally over and Dee stepped to the stage once more.

"Up next we have a band of new campers. Give it up for The Scene!" She yelled as the campers clapped and we made our way to the stage.

 **I can't take your hand and  
Lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel what you don't feel  
But you know you wanna  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me**

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?

 **(Got dynamite?)**

I can't paint this picture  
Just so you can hang it  
I can't wait for you to understand  
If you just don't get it  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know (there's so much you need to know)  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

When the walls come crashing down  
I hope you're standing right in front of me  
Where my past lies all around  
'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene  
And make the walls come crashing down

Got, got dynamite

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?  
(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?  
(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?  
(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?

 **I can't take your hand and  
Lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel what you don't feel  
But you know you wanna  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me**

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?

 **(Got dynamite?)**

I can't paint this picture  
Just so you can hang it  
I can't wait for you to understand  
If you just don't get it  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in try to hack me

Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know (there's so much you need to know)  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

When the walls come crashing down  
I hope you're standing right in front of me  
Where my past lies all around  
'Cause all you need to save me is to intervene  
And make the walls come crashing down

Got, got dynamite

Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses  
Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite

(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?  
(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?  
(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?  
(Got dynamite?)  
Got dynamite?

The rest of the campers cheered and clapped louder than they had before as we exited the stage after bowing.

In the corner of my eye I thought I saw Shane but when I looked, he was gone.

 _I'm tripping. Why the hell would I be seeing Shane and he's not there?_

* * *

 **The next day**

I was walking passed the dock from my instrumentalist class when I heard someone playing a really pretty song. I stopped just for a second to see who and gasped when I saw Shane.

" **Can a guy get some peace?** " he yelled annoyed.

 _Well good morning to you too, sunshine._

"Was that you playing just now? It's kind of different from your usual-

"Than my usual stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint." He snapped at me before I could finish what I was saying.

"Well yes, since you want to put it that way. But I was going to say it sounded good. Way better than your usual stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff."

" **You really know how to make a guy feel better**." He said laughing.

" **I thought you loved your sound** ," I said.

" _My_ sound?" he said laughing bitterly. " **I only play what the** _ **label**_ **thinks will sell, that's it!** "

" **You don't think that song would sell**?" I asked genuinely curious.

" **I don't know** ," he said with a sad wondering look.

" **Well you'll never know if you don't try**." I told him with a smile before I turned to walk away. " **And by the way, I know of one girl who'd buy that song**."

"Hey, Mitchie, right?" he called after me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks and I want to say I'm sorry for before."

"It's alright."

"You and your friends' performance last night was really good. You have a great voice."

"Thanks pop star," I said and we both laughed. "I gotta go help my mom in the kitchen, but I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He said with a smile and I walked away.

* * *

 **Tess' P.O.V.:**

I was walking from that stupid vocals class that I didn't need and saw Mitchie talking with Shane over by the docks. They were laughing at something.

 _What the hell? I swear every time I turn around, she's got somebody praising her for something. He was yelling at her just the other day, now they're all buddy-buddy. She better not get any ideas, he's mine. She's going down before this goes too far._ I thought as I angrily walked to my cabin. _I'm going to make a few calls._

I reached to grab my phone and saw my charm bracelet hanging there. _Even better! Mitchie Torres you are so out of here!_ I thought with my signature smile.

* * *

 **A/N.: And there's Chapter 4. Yay, we're on a role here people.** **There are 1,144 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (the bolded script).** **The songs used in this chapter are "Is anybody out there" by K'naan featuring Nelly Furtado. I changed the lyrics to match a cover done by Madilyn Bailey and Corey Gray (it's beautiful),"Got Dynamite" by Demi Lovato (I love that song!), and of course "Too cool" from Camp Rock, sang by Meaghan Martin. That song was horrible in how self-centered it was, but it sounded pretty.**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_** **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

It was time for lunch and I had just finished helping mom make it. I took the last tray of spaghetti and sides and put it on the buffet table. I found my friends already sitting and waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said sitting down with my food.

"Hey, this is really good. I'm gonna have to tell your mom it's my birthday or something so she'll make me a special cake," said Sander.

"No need to, I can ask her what she's making for desert tonight," I said laughing.

We were all talking when Tess and her friends walked past our table. Caitlyn's foot was sitting in the aisle-way and Tess almost tripped.

" **I'm so sorry** ," Caitlyn said looking up to see who almost fell. " **Actually I'm so not**." She said upon seeing Tess.

"Oh really?" she said with a glare. She then dumped some of her spaghetti on Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Hey," yelled Sierra.

"Okay, that was on purpose." said Caitlyn.

" **Does it matter?** Anything on that outfit would be an improvement!" she yelled. " **See**?" she said dumping more food on Caitlyn.

Caitlyn responded by throwing some of her food back at Tess.

" **Guys stop**!" I yelled getting between them, but they just continued, now pelting me with food.

"I can't believe you just did that!" yelled Tess.

" **Neither can I**." said Brown.

He came over to the table and pointed out all three of us towards the door. " **I hate when I have to be uncool**."

"Brown they didn't do anything!" said Michael.

"You want to tell me what they did do?"

"Tess started it. She purposely tipped her food onto Caitlyn twice." He said.

"No I didn't, did I girls?" she said turning towards Ella and Peggy.

"Well you did but-"

"Shut up Ella!"

"Alright! You and you have kitchen duty for the rest of the week." He said to both Caitlyn and Tess.

"What? I can't do that! I don't belong in the kitchen with the help! That's what Mitchie and her mom are for!"

"Hey! My mom has nothing to do with this!"

"ALRIGHT! I don't want to hear any of it. You _will_ do kitchen duty or you will leave. I _hate_ being uncool!" he said as he left the Dining hall.

"Oh, you're _so_ going to pay for this. _I_ do _not_ do kitchen work!" yelled Tess as she stormed off, her friends following.

"At least you guys get to spend more time together," said Jared. "Any chance of a secret make-out I can watch?" He asked.

"Keep playing, the only way you're going get a make-out with anyone is paying." said Sierra.

"Why can I not make a joke?"

"You know why..."

The rest of lunch was spent with the two going back and forth, us laughing, and being a little grossed out when they made up; regular life for Jared and Sierra.

The rest of the week hasn't been so bad surprisingly. Tess came to kitchen duty and didn't talk unless it was absolutely necessary which was beautiful. She did glare at me, Caitlyn and my mom a lot though.

* * *

I was on my way back to the kitchen from the food storage shed with a box chips my mom needed when I bumped into Shane on the dock.

" **You hungry**?" he asked, laughing at the large box in my hands.

" **Just a little bit**." I joked back laughing.

" **Do you have a minute**?" he asked.

" **Um... sure**." I agreed unable to say no to the look on his face. _He seems to really want something, why not?_

" **I want to run something by you**."

He offered me a seat next to him on the dock, grabbed his and began to play.

 **Every time I think I'm closer to the heart**  
 **Of what it means to know just who I am**  
 **I think I finally found a better place to start**  
 **But no one ever seems to understand**  
 **I need to try to get to where you are**  
 **Could it be you're not that far?**

 **You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
 **The reason that I'm singing**  
 **I need to find you**  
 **Gotta find you**  
 **You're the missing piece I need**  
 **The song inside of me**  
 **I need to find you**  
 **I gotta find you**

 **Been feeling lost**  
 **Can't find the words to say**  
 **Spending all my time stuck in yesterday**  
 **Where you are, is where I wanna be**  
 **Next to you, you next to me**  
 **Oh**  
 **I need to find you**

 **You're the voice I hear inside my head**  
 **The reason that I'm singing**  
 **I need to find you**  
 **Gotta find you**  
 **You're the missing piece I need**  
 **The song inside of me**  
 **I need to find you**  
 **I Gotta find you**

" **Wow**!"" was all I could say.

" **I know it's not finished but** -"

" **No! No, it's really good. And I don't lie**. What brought that out of you if I may ask Mr. Cookie-cutter pop star?"

"A lot of things. Here, you... you and this camp helped remind me of my old self." He answered with a small laugh.

" **Why are you looking at me like that**?" I asked looking at the gleam in his eye and a smile on his face.

" **I don't know. You seem different... good different**." He said still looking at me with kindness and something I couldn't identify.

"Um, I'd better get these chips back to the kitchen." I said rising and grabbing the box and walking away.

* * *

 **One week later:**

 **Pajama Jam**

Before I knew it, it was time for Pajama Jam and all of the girls and I were in my cabin getting ready. The guys, Sierra and I had already decided what to perform and we'd practiced enough.

Once everyone was ready we all left and walked down to one of studio cabins where the jam was being held. We met up with the boys and Lola and went in to find Caitlyn waiting by one of the walls watching some campers dance.

"Hey Cait." I greeted.

"Hey guys, just in time, I'm up next. Wish me luck." She said as she walked up to the mini stage area waiting to be introduced.

Just then, Tess came and walked over to her friends who looked upset at her appearance.

 _I know what you mean. No one wants to see her._

" **Are we ready**?" she asked them.

" **Where are your t-shirt and shorts**?" asked Ella.

" **Yeah, thought that we were supposed to wear the same thing**." Said Peggy

" **The backup singers should wear the same thing, not the lead singer, hello**." Said Tess, as though it should have been obvious.

Before either of them could say anything else, Dee came on stage and introduced Caitlyn as the next performer.

She hit a key on her laptop and began playing the keyboard along with the beat. She was doing really good and in the corner of the room I could see Shane nodding along with the music.

Ella pointed it out to Tess and suddenly, " **Help! Help, there's a snake**!" screamed Tess, pointing to an extension cord.

" **It's just the power chord to the sound system**." Said Dee.

" **Oh, right** ," Tess said innocently. " **My bad**."

Shane shook his head at her and left.

" **You are so full of it**!" yelled Caitlyn.

" **What**?" asked Tess.

" **You can't stand that someone might like what other people do**!"

Tess proceeded to make a lame had gesture that translated into "whatever major loser".

" **Okay, what does that even mean**?" asked Caitlyn.

 _Seriously? That is so old!_

"' **Whatever major loser'**?" I asked laughing. "Really Tess? That is so five years ago." I said causing everyone else to laugh.

Tess stormed out of the room in her usual fashion.

"Are you alright?" I stood next to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks!"

The rest of night thankfully went on without any more scenes and disruptions.

* * *

 **Tess' P.O.V.:**

 **Tess' Cabin**

"I can't believe she would embarrass me like that! Who does she think she is? She's practically a maid for god's sake! What makes her think she has the right to talk to me like that?" I ranted to myself. _I can't stand her! Ever since she got here people have been kissing up to her like she's somebody! She's the daughter to the camp cook!_ I sighed in deep frustration running my hand through my hair. The light caught my charm bracelet and I smiled aa it glimmered. _I'm going to get her back for ruining my night! I could be in Shane's cabin right now, but no. Time to pay!_ I thought as I slipped past the straggling campers outside and made my way to the kitchen.

Luckily the door was unlocked so I wouldn't have to break any nails trying to pry it open. I looked around for just the perfect place where I could hide my bracelet so it wouldn't be seen before I needed it to be.

 _Bingo._ I thought as I removed my bracelet and placed it with great precision under a stack of cook books next to the stove.

* * *

 **Shane's P.O.V.:**

 **Shane's cabin:**

I was pacing around, looking at the note pad of new lyrics for the song I was working on for me and the guys. It was completely different from what the label would want so I was going to try and get the guys to come out and perform it with me here first to see the reaction of an audience and then pitch the idea to the label. _Maybe I'll get Mitchie's opinion too._ I thought just as my phone rang.

It was Nate and Jason. They almost immediately started arguing over something stupid and I had to keep getting them back on track. They could tell that something was up with me and had to keep reassuring them that I was fine.

"I'm better than fine actually. There's this girl here and... I don't know. She's just different. She's not scared to call me on crap that I do."

"You have a crush? Aw, how cute! Are you gonna marry her? When-" asked Jason.

"No, I'm not going to marry her! She's a friend. It's Mitchie, the girl I was telling you about before."

"I thought you guys hated each other." Said Jason.

"We found a common ground since the last time I talked to you guys about her. I gotta go, I'll see you guys Saturday."

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 **The canoe station area**

I was walking from the kitchen by the canoes and saw Shane sitting next to an overturned one. As I went over I could hear him singing. As I leaned down I said " **So does your voice sound better over here?** "

He turned and smiled back at me. " **Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me**."

We grabbed one of the canoes, life jackets, and rowed out as far as we could though it took us some time to get even a short distance from the shore due to us turning in circles for some reason. We talked the whole way out.

" **I don't think we're doing this right**." I said laughing as we continued to spin.

"Maybe not, but it gets me more time with you. Plus we have to row back." He said laughing with me.

"Why exactly did you have to strand us in the middle of a lake to spend time with me?"

"Well, this way you can't just run off when I do something to make you mad, you'll have to swim for it."

" **Jerk** ," I said laughing.

" **Hey, being a jerk is a part of the rock star image.** " He said with a very serious tone.

" **Keeping up an image can be tiring**." I responded.

" **But it keeps the posers away**." He said laughing. " **It's just that I never know when people are using me for the free stuff or the parties... it gets annoying and lonely after a while**."

We spent more time talking about life in general, our opinions on things which were for the most part very similar, and our music.

"So how did you and your friends come up with the name The Scene? Not to be rude, but the first thing that came to mind when I heard the name was some super cracked out, preppy looking, cookie cutter crap that'd make my ears bleed. You're very far off from that." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I can see it," I agreed laughing. "It came from us being the ones that are always in the shadows back home. We're not being noticed by anyone for anything. And when we are noticed, it's for something bad or something that someone twisted to make it bad. It's because the only way our voices are heard is through our music. We live in the shadows back home and through our music, we speak. Instead of the outcasts, we become the scene." I explained.

"Wow. How could someone like you ever live in the shadows? I thought you'd be one of those people who's always known and acknowledged. I mean I notice you." He said.

"Oh, what an honor, Mr. Pop star can see me." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

We both laughed and continued to row and talk.

We didn't notice anyone else around. In that canoe, at that moment, it was just me and Shane.

* * *

 **A/N: There are 1,812 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (the bolded script). The song used in this chapter is"Gotta find you" from Cap Rock, sung by Sane Gray, played by Joe Jonas. Remember to review! Constructive criticism is very welcomed and needed! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** _**NOT** _**OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 **Beach Jam**

Alright, up next we have Shadows Speak!" said Dee as we got on stage.

"Hey guys," I said to the other campers. "this song is called Perfect"

 **You speak to me** **  
And in your words I hear a melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me**

I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry

I can't believe I fell for this

I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Is what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo

You sing to me  
Too bad you couldn't even stay on key  
If your life is such a mystery  
Why don't you stick to acting?

Here you go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script your game is lacking

I can't believe I fell for this

I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Is what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo

I'd rather go to a party alone  
Than have to walk around with you on my arm  
Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done  
Good luck trying to find me!

'Cause I didn't think you could go  
So low  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Is what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Now we're done

 **'Cause you got me planning to go** **  
Solo**

 **(solo)** **  
Solo**

 **Solo**

Everyone clapped and cheered as we left the stage and Brown came from his cabin/ the main facility in the camp, closely followed by Shane.

"That was great wasn't it?" he asked the audience as they clapped and cheered. " **Okay, Score! I've finally talked my nephew into singing us a song**!" He announced as Shane stepped onto the stage next to him. " **Shane, rock the camp**."

" **Hey guys! I got a surprise for you; guys come on out**!" he said pointing towards the stairs as Nate and Jason came out carrying their guitars. Everyone cheered and they began to play.

 **Turn on that radio**  
 **As loud as it can go**  
 **Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground**  
 **Say goodbye to all my fears**  
 **One good song and they disappear**  
 **And nothing in the world can bring me down**

 **Hand Clapping**  
 **Hip Shaking**  
 **Heart Breaking**  
 **There's no faking**  
 **What you feel**  
 **When you're right at home, yeah**

 **Music's in my soul**  
 **I can hear it**  
 **Every day and every night**  
 **It's the one thing on my mind**  
 **Music's got control**  
 **and I'm never letting go**  
 **No, no**  
 **I just want to play my music**  
 **Woo**

I clapped and danced along with the rest of the crowd, smiling proudly at the fact that Shane was finally doing the music he wanted to do.

 _This sounds more like him._

 **Got my six string on my back**  
 **Don't need anything but that**  
 **Everything I want is here with me**  
 **So forget that fancy car**  
 **I don't need to go that far**  
 **What's driving me is following my dreams**  
 **Yeah**

 **Hand Clapping**  
 **Earth Shaking**  
 **Heart Breaking**  
 **There's no faking**  
 **What you feel**  
 **When you're on a roll, yeah**

 **Music's in my soul**  
 **I can hear it**  
 **Every day and every night**  
 **It's the one thing on my mind**  
 **Music's got control**  
 **and I'm never letting go**  
 **No, no**

 **I just want to play my music**  
 **I just want to play my music**

 **Can't imagine what it'd be like**  
 **Without the sounds of all my heroes**  
 **Singing all my favorite songs**  
 **So I can sing along**

 **Music's in my soul**  
 **I can hear it**  
 **Every day and every night**  
 **It's the one thing on my mind**  
 **Music's got control**  
 **and I'm never letting go**  
 **No, no**  
 **I just want to play my music**

 **Music's in my soul**  
 **I can hear it**  
 **Every day and every night**  
 **It's the one thing on my mind**  
 **Music's got control**  
 **and I'm never letting go**  
 **No, no**  
 **I just want to play my music**  
 **All night long**

Everyone, myself included, got up and cheered and clapped at the end of the song. I was really happy for Shane. He finally got _his_ music heard and people liked it too.

* * *

 **Shane's P.O.V.:**

The feeling I had hearing and seeing all of those campers clap and applaud one of the songs I wrote that didn't sound like complete garbage was so amazing. It felt like the first time I performed at a sold out concert.

" **They loved it! You were right! The label has to let us do this**!" said Nate once we'd left the stage.

" **They won't**!" I said with a scoff. " **Look at what they made us call the band**!"

"Look, **if we hit the studio tonight, we can have them a demo ready by tomorrow**." Said Nate.

"We can do that later, I want you guys to meet some people first." I said waving them over to where I saw Mitchie standing with her friends.

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

"Hey Mitchie," I heard Shane's voice call out as I turned. "These are my brothers, Nate and Jason." He said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I said shaking both of their hands. "These are mine and Shane's friends Jared, Sierra, Michael, Caitlyn, Lola, Sander, and Barron." I said introducing the whole group. They all greeted each other.

"Hey, if you guys are staying you can come and hangout with us if you want," said Michael. "We were all going to head down to the cliffs and have a camp fire there with a few other campers."

"Sure, Why not? We're staying for the rest of camp to help campers get ready for Final Jam." Said Nate.

"That's cool. Are you guys judging this year?" asked Sierra.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. We're supposed to be a surprise." Said Jason. "Ooh, are there any birds around the cliffs?"

"Um, sure. I guess so." I said. I could see Shane shaking his head as we walked to the cliffs.

We all stayed there and hung out for hours, talking and eating snacks I'd grabbed from the kitchen on the way.

"Hey Mitchie?" asked Nate from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we talk for a second?" he said gesturing towards the path.

"Sure." I said getting up. "What's up?" I asked once we were a little ways away from everyone else.

"I wanted to say thank you. You've really been a help to Shane. Since he got here, he's been talking about some girl that keeps telling him off. Then it turned into this really amazing girl that he can talk to about anything," he said with a laugh. "You really put him in his place, he's back to the Shane I knew. So thank you for being a good friend to him."

"You're welcome. I try my best when it comes to putting people in their place," I joked. He laughed with me.

We stayed where we were and talked for a half hour more.

"I gotta get going. I have to help my mom make dinner, I don't want to be late again." I said.

"Okay, I can walk with you if you want." He offered.

"Sure," I accepted with a smile.

* * *

I waved goodbye to Nate as I walked into the kitchen where Caitlyn already was, flipping hamburger buns on a spatula.

"Hey, where'd you and Nate run off to?" she said throwing me an apron after I washed my hands.

"We went for a walk. He thanked me for being a good friend to Shane and we wound up talking. He's a cool person." I said.

"Uh-huh," she said with a look. As she flipped the burger bun higher and almost landed in the pot of macaroni I was stirring.

" **Don't get that in my macaroni**!" I said laughing.

" **I'm sure they have it**!"Tess yelled out of no where. _Where's she come from?_

" **Okay she has officially lost it**!"said Caitlyn.

" **No, I didn't lose anything, you guys stole it!"** Yelled Tess.

" **Excuse me, what's going on here?"** asked mom.

" **Tess thinks that Mitchie and Caitlyn stole her charm bracelet."** Said Brown.

" **What?"** Caitlyn and I yelled in surprise.

" **I'm sure this is some mistake. These girls would never do something like that."** Said my mom.

" **Okay look, let me just scope this out and then I'll have a quick look in your cabin, alright?"** said Brown.

" **Fine,"** I sighed.

" **Whatever,"** huffed Caitlyn.

Brown began looking around Caitlyn's and I's station.

" **You're not gonna find anything, cause I didn't steal..."** I trailed off, seeing a little gold charm sticking out from under a pile of cook books.

Brown followed my line of sight and picked up Tess' charm bracelet.

" **That's it! That is my charm bracelet!"** Said Tess with a victorious smile.

" **There's gotta be some mistake.** " Said mom.

" **Like what**?" snapped Tess. " **I snuck into the kitchen and-** "

" **Tess I got this**!" Said Brown, cutting her off. " **I am totally wigged out.** " He said turning back towards me and Caitlyn.

" **Yeah, so are we**!" I said.

" **I'm not,** " said Caitlyn glaring at Tess with narrowed eyes.

" **Well, rules are rules, and since it's the end of camp, I have no choice. I've got to ban you guys from the rest of camp activities, until** _ **the end**_ **of Final Jam.** "

" **We didn't do anything! She's lying**!" I yelled.

" **Do you have any proof**?"

"When did her bracelet go missing?" Asked my mom.

"After Beach Jam," Tess interjected before Brown could say the words. "You and your friends weren't out with everyone else. You _have_ to have stolen it then." She said pointing to me and Caitlyn.

"We couldn't have stolen it, we went with our friends, Shane, Nate, Jason and a few other kids to the cliffs right after Beach Jam and I got here a half an hour ago. Nate even walked me back. You can ask all of them." I said.

"I walked back with all of them not too long after Nate and Mitchie left," added Caitlyn.

"Then why was my bracelet here?" yelled Tess glaring at us.

 _Put a hole in your story now didn't we blondie?_

"Not a clue." I said. "Do you have one?"

"Look you-" started Tess.

"Alright! I'm going to go talk to Nate and the others. If they say you two were with them at the time you say you were, you can be in Final Jam. If not, you will apologize to Tess and you can't be in Final Jam." He said.

"Fine," said Caitlyn and I.

"No! You're really going to trust the word of their lying friends? Liars associate with other liars, their word can't be trusted!" yelled Tess.

"You seem to be speaking from experience," I said, slyly.

"You're one to talk!" she shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alright!" yelled Brown, standing between us and facing Tess. "That may be so, but my nephews' words can be trusted." Said Brown as he left the kitchen.

"Ugh!" huffed Tess as she stomped out throwing one last glare at us. _This isn't over, I always have a plan._

* * *

 **Nate's P.O.V.:**

 **In Shane's cabin**

I was sitting talking and joking with Shane and Jase when Uncle Brown came in looking upset.

"Hey Uncle Brown, what's up?" asked Jason.

"Hey, um, do you guys know Caitlyn and Mitchie?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?" asked Shane who sat up the mention of their names.

"Well, Tess says that they stole her bracelet which went missing right after Beach Jam and we found it in the kitchen, but they say that they didn't do it cause they were with you guys and some friends. Were they?" he asked with that hopeful look he always had when it came to being able to get out of having to punish people, as punishment was "uncool".

"Yeah, we all went to the cliff after Beach Jam with them and their friends. They're really cool." Said Jason.

"I walked Mitchie back to the kitchen not too long ago." I said.

"Alright then, thanks boys." Uncle Brown said, grateful he didn't have to keep them from Final Jam. They were too talented for that.

* * *

 **Brown's P.O.V.:**

 **The Kitchen**

I made my way back to the kitchen where the girls were.

"Hey, good news. The boys said you were with them when the bracelet went missing. I don't know how it got in here but, the point is, you two get to be in Final Jam." I announced.

"Yes! Thanks Brown!" Mitchie cheered.

"Ah, don't thank me poppet. My nephew's did it. And I'm sorry for having to be so uncool with you earlier." I apologized.

"It's alright. Thanks again." Said Caitlyn.

I nodded in acknowledgment and headed back to my cabin.

* * *

 **A/N: There are 1,371 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (P.O.V.'s, location, days, song lyrics, etc). The songs used in this chapter are "Solo" by Demi Lovato and "Play my music" from Camp Rock, performed by Connect Three, played by the Jonas Brothers. There has to be about a million errors by this point. If anyone has any questions or just wants to point something out leave a review or PM me. Remember to review! Constructive criticism is very welcomed and needed! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_ OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

 **A/N: A little** **WARNING** **ahead of time, this chapter deals with a little bit of heavy emotion and mentions of a suicide attempt. Please** **DO NOT** **read if that is something that is bothersome to you! If you want, you can P.M. me or leave a review and I'll tell you an overview.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

I was so excited that Brown didn't fall for Tess' games. I can't believe- well actually I can believe she did that. I turned to Caitlyn and saw her smiling just as big as me. We hugged and jumped up and down in celebration. We were really scared we wouldn't be able to participate in the one thing we've been getting ready for all of camp.

"I'm going to go thank them," I told her as I removed my apron.

I made my way towards Shane's cabin and knocked. Nate answered.

"Hey Mitchie," he greeted.

"Hey Nate," he moved aside and I entered going for a chair by the door.

"Did Uncle Brown come and talk to you guys? He told us about what happened. Why'd Tess think you took her bracelet?" he asked.

"Yeah he came to talk to us and we're back in Final Jam. Tess knew we didn't take her bracelet she was just trying to get us into trouble. I'd tell on her too, if I had proof. She doesn't like me or Caitlyn; us stealing her bracelet would be just the thing to get us kicked out, which she'd love." I explained.

"Hm, that's really petty," he said.

"I know, but it's Tess. Anyways, I just came to say thanks. You guys really saved us," I said getting up.

"No problem," he said, giving me a hug that I returned.

Just as we separated, Jason and Shane came in.

"Hey Mitchie," they both greeted.

"Hey guys." I said.

"So is everything alright? Uncle Brown told us what happened." Said Shane.

"Yeah it's fine. Thanks for sticking up for us. We get to stay in Final Jam now."

"Great, I can't wait to hear what you sing. Is it about birds?" asked Jason, looking hopeful.

Shane slapped him upside the head. "No one is singing about birds! That's the ninth time you've asked that question!"

"Okay, there's no need for the abuse," I said to Shane. "Thanks and I don't know what we're going to sing yet, but I don't think it'll be about birds." I told Jason laughing.

"I gotta go and finish helping set up for dinner, but I'll see you guys later." I told them, leaving.

"See you later Mitch." Called Nate and I turned and waved.

* * *

 **Shane's P.O.V.:**

"What was the about?" I asked turning on Nate as soon as Mitchie was out of sight.

"What was what about?" he asked going over to his guitar, on it stand.

"We saw that hug," Jason put in.

"And that look. You like Mitchie." I said with a smirk _my little brother has a crush! I'm so going to milk this!_ I thought laughing.

"Of course I like her, she cool. You like her too," he said.

"No," said Jason, stretching out the word and shaking his head. "You _like_ -like her."

"'Like-like'? How old are you?" asked Nate.

"I'm twenty and don't change the subject." Said Jason, refusing to be sidetracked.

"Okay, sure she's cute and funny and smart and talented... But that doesn't mean I like her like that. She seems like a good friend is all." Said Nate trying to brush it off.

 _Not happening!_

"Aw, come on Nater-tot. You can tell us about this! We're your big brothers. We're always here to listen! Besides, who else is gonna give ou your chat about the birds and the bees?" I said pinching his cheeks, trying to hold in my laughter.

"'Nater-tot'? Birds and- Get off of me!" he said slapping at my hands as Jas and I laughed. "I'm going for a walk." And with that Nate was gone.

"You think we made him mad?" asked Jase.

"Nah, he's just mad we know he likes Mitchie, which means she probably knows it too. Can't wait to see how this turns out." I said plopping down on my bed.

* * *

 **Nate's P.O.V.:**

 **Outside**

 _They are so annoying! 'Nater-tot'! Where the hell did he get that one from?_

I walked for a little bit longer thinking about what Jase had said.

" _You like-like her."_

Was it a bad thing if I did? Was that even logical? _I did just meet her today..._ _I don't know. She is cute and she has to be smart to be able to see past Shane's crap and put him in check. She's talented too_. _She's tough too. That thing with Tess showed she'd fit in just fine in this lifestyle, she'd be able to hold her own, at least..._ _Why am I thinking about all of this? She's just a friend._

 _But you want her as more than a friend_. The voice in the back of my head taunted.

I sighed. _I can't go out with Mitchie, she wouldn't make it. Tess is way different from the Paparazzi and hateful angry fans. I can't do that to her. She probably likes Shane anyways._

I sighed again as I walked back to the cabin.

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

Things were getting really hectic, as Final Jam quickly approached. The past couple of days have been spent helping in the kitchen, deliberating on what to perform, if we would all perform together, and hanging out with everyone when we could.

I had been spending a lot of time with Nate as well. We had only met a few days ago, but I already felt like he was a really close friend. He was a good person to talk to about music and life in general. We agreed on a lot of things even our views on Tess and people like her. I smiled thinking back on the conversation we'd had about that the other day.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

We were walking around the camp talking about our likes and dislikes, and personality traits came into discussion.

"Not to bad-mouth her, but something that I really hate in a person is for them to think everything has to be about them and Tess is a prime example. I mean she's pretty, she's rich, and she has talent, but she's so self-centered and attention hungry, it's ridiculous. I mean her mom is T.J. Tyler for God's sake! People will forever know who she is just from association, but she still has to rub that she;s "more important" in other people's faces." I said, going into a mini rant.

"I know what you mean. I've only been around her a few times in the past few days, but it's like she expects you to bow and thank her whenever she enters your presence. It's a bit annoying. It reminds me of how Shane was getting and practically was before we sent him here; before you got to him." Said Nate.

"He wasn't that bad. He was a little arrogant, but something tells me that's not going to leave Mr. Front man anytime soon." I said with a laugh.

"Maybe, but still. You lead him back to who he is." He said smiling at me.

"I don't know about that. I pushed him a little, maybe, but I doubt I had that big of an impact on him. I'm me, I don't impact anything that much." I said scoffing.

"You impact a lot of things. In this short amount of time, I've seen that you can impact the mood of a room and make things brighter, you can make a song come to life before even opening your mouth. At least, that's my opinion." He said causing me to blush.

"Thanks," I said quietly. There was a stent of silence.

"That's awkward," he said laughing a little.

"What?"

"That, it got really quiet suddenly."

"I know, it's just... people don't say that type of stuff to me. It's a little... yeah." I finished off lamely.

"They should, it's true." He said, touching my hand and smiling.

I smiled back at him.

"Thanks," and with that we continued on with our walk in comfortable silence.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

 **Bonfire**

The whole group and other campers were all sitting around the fire roasting marshmallows and hotdogs over the fire sharing stories about our families. I had just finished telling a story about what happened at a family reunion we had a few years back.

"You left out an important member mom." Said Tess from across the fire.

"What?" I asked confused. _Did she just call me mom?_

"Did you forget about baby Sarah already?" she smirked, pulling up a picture of me and Sarah at her birthday party. "You know, the fact that you haven't mentioned her all summer says a lot about your parenting skills. Usually parents won't shut up about their brats." She said smiling.

My whole stomach fell on the floor. _How the hell did she find out?_ I looked at Caitlyn as she was the only person here who knew about Sarah who wasn't in the family. She shook her head.

"What's wrong Mitchie? You don't want to share the most important part of your life with the camp?"

The bonfire got completely silent.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked feeling a headache coming on.

"I have my sources. So, tell us about little Sarah. Does she look like her daddy?" she asked tauntingly.

"No, she doesn't!" I said angrily. _This wasn't supposed to follow me here._

"Oh, did I strike a chord? What, is daddy not in the picture?"

"No, and he never will be if I have anything to say about it. Can we change the subject?" I said starting to feel closed in like I often did at home.

"Why? I want to hear about little Sarah. Has she gotten an interest in boys yet? Something tells me she'll be just like mommy."

"Stop it!" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Leave my baby out of it, she has nothing to do with you or anyone else here," I said angrily. "You shouldn't even know about her. It's _wonderful_ to know you care so much about my life, but you can stop now." I said sarcastically.

"I _don't_ care about your life, I care to know when I'm sleeping in the company of a liar. You've been prancing around this camp like you're so innocent and nice and important, the truth is you're nothing but a dirty, lying, hoe. You have the brat to prove it." She said harshly with narrowed eyes.

"Shut the hell up!" Shouted Sierra jumping up.

"Make me!" Yelled Tess. "Don't sit there and try to defend her, you know it's true or are you the _proud_ Aunty of the runt?" she said laughing.

"'Mitchie, what is she talking about?" asked Shane.

"Something that not her business," I said glaring at Tess.

"You've told me everything else. Why didn't you say you have a kid?" questioned Shane.

"She was busy looking for a new baby daddy since Mica left her," said Tess. I flinched at that name.

"No I wasn't and you can shut the up!" I shouted.

"No, you're always up for story time and being in the spotlight, it's all yours now. Why not share?"

"You are such a bitch!" I said getting out of my seat.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a lonely whore with a bastard!" she spat back, rising from her seat.

I launched myself at her, but was stopped by Shane.

"Get off of me!" I shouted pushing him away. "You are a sneaky, conniving, spoiled bitch! You're miserable because you can't get your mother to pay one lick of attention to you so you have to make up for it by being everyone else's center of attention and when you're not, you make others miserable with you. I came here to get away and you go as far as to dig it up and drag it here! I hope you spend the rest of your life alone cause that's nothing less than what you deserve!"

"Mitchie!" Shane said, shocked.

"What?" I yelled turning on him.

"You can't sit here and get mad at her for knowing you have a daughter! You don't have that right! You hid it in the first place!" he said beginning to get mad. "What happened to believing everything coming to light eventually or were you lying about that too? Or what about hating when ignorance is used to retaliate against ignorance? What you just said was extremely ignorant! Her mom is a busy person, that doesn't mean she loves her any less. Or what about accepting your actions as they are? You've been talking about Tess being an evil liar, but you've been hiding half your life from us. You're under aged and not married, but that's still your baby and she exists! You chose to do what you did for her to exist, at least own up to it!" he yelled at me.

At that point, I felt like him slapping me would have felt better than to hear those words. I felt disconnected; like I was watching all of it happen from somewhere else. "I know she exists Shane," I said in a monotone voice. "I promise you I know that much... I knew things were too good here. I just can't win." I said with a bitter laugh.

* * *

 **Jared P.O.V.:**

We were all sitting around having a good time laughing at stories and joking around when Tess opened her mouth about Sarah. She started calling her and Mitchie all types of names and just like I do with the girls at home, I wished my mom didn't raise me right so I could smack her. I didn't even need to look at Mitchie to know that she was slipping again. The tone of her voice... It was happening again.

I remember the way she was after what Mica did to her. I still want to kill him. She would sit with her eyes open for hours and never blink, never saying a word, for weeks. Then she found out she was pregnant and gave up.

"... I just can't win." She said, her voice getting distant.

 _I just can't win._

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"What the hell's going on?" I asked out of breath, as I ran into Mitchie's house to see Sierra crying on Michaels shoulder.

There was an ambulance with its lights flashing and back doors open, but no one inside. Just then, paramedics came down the stairs with a passed out Mitchie on a stretcher, a gas mask on her face, wrists bleeding through bandages.

"What the hell? Mitchie?" I asked freaked out. I tried to get closer, but one of the paramedics stopped me.

"She needs to get to the hospital. Feel free to follow, but she needs to go." she said, running after her partner.

"What?" I asked turning towards Michael seeing as he was the only one who could speak legible English.

"We tried calling her to see how she was doing, but she never answered so we came here. The door was unlocked and we went up... She won't wake up." He said, silent tears falling down his face.

"No... no. Come on. We can call Mrs. T on the way." I said pulling them both to Michaels parents car.

I saw that he had something in his hands. It was a piece of paper. I grabbed it and uncrumbled it.

 _I can't do it. I'm sorry, please don't be mad. I love you guys, but I just can't win. It's better this way._

 _Forgive me,_

 _Mitchie_

 _Damn it Mitchie!_ I thought throwing the note on the ground as I ran for the driver's seat of the car. _If you die, I'm gonna kill you!_

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

I got up from my seat to try to talk to her, but when I touched her arm, she pulled away.

"Mitch," I said pleadingly.

"No," she said.

"Mitchie, don't do that," I tried again.

"No!" she shouted. "No! I keep trying and I can't. Every time... every time! I lose..." she said mumbling to herself.

I turned to Sierra, pleading with her to help.

"Mitchie, hon, nobody's playing against you." She said softly.

"Yes they are, they always are. I let them do it. Shane's right, I need to take responsibility," she said, finally looking us in the eye. With everything in me, I wished she hadn't. I saw the exact same emptiness as when she woke up in the hospital. She didn't talk to us for days, the only explanation we got as to why was that we ruined it. She said she finally won and we took it away.

 _Please not again._

"No, Mitchie please-" I tried to plead, outright beg on the verge of tears now, but she just turned and walked away.

"I'll never win."

* * *

 **Michael's P.O.V.:**

As I stood next to my friends watching Mitchie walk away, I felt a surge of anger build up in me and turned and punched Shane in the face. I continued to hit him until Sander, Barron, and Jason pulled me off of him.

"And you," I said turning on Tess who took a step back. "Yeah, you be scared. God I wish I could kick your ass, too. Do you have any type of idea what the fuck you've done?"

"I exposed her for what she is." Tess sat back down looking righteously pleased with herself.

"You just set her back!" Sierra said in an almost whisper. "If you wanted to snoop so badly, you should have done it correctly. Did you at all bother digging past the sparknotes while you were playing mole in Mitchie's life?"

"I didn't have to. All that matters is I got what I needed, now we all know what she is." _She has the balls to sound smug!_ I raged inside. "You three and everyone else knows to stay away from her now." Tess said to Nate, Jason, and Shane.

"You did this over them?" yelled Jared.

"Why else?" asked Tess confused.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sierra hit her in the face.

"You dumb bitch!" She yelled and everyone gasped. "You have no clue- I swear if _anything_ happens to her, God himself won't be able to hide you!" She hissed and turned to try to find Mitchie.

* * *

 **Nate's P.O.V.:**

Everything was going fine and then it all went to hell in a matter of seconds because Tess said something about Mitchie being a mom, which turned out to be true. I was shocked at first, but I got over it pretty fast. _It's surprising, but it could be something worse. She's still Mitchie._

It's terrible that Tess felt the need to go _that_ far just to get us to pay attention to her. It seemed to really hurt Mitchie and got her no where, not with me at least.

 _That's so sad._ I thought as a turned to go and follow after Mitchie to make sure she was okay. As I was walking away I could hear screaming and a fist colliding with skin. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Shane lying flat on the ground, Michael yelling over him. _You deserved it._

I found Mitchie a little ways away from the bond fire. She was sitting on the same rock we sat by when we talked the first time. As I got closer I could hear her singing.

 **Just when you think**  
 **Hope is lost,**  
 **And giving up**  
 **Is all you got,**  
 **And blue turns black,**  
 **Your confidence is cracked,**  
 **There seems no turning back from here...**

"Sounds great," I said stepping out from behind the trees.

"Came to call me names, too?" she asked wiping her face clean of tears, but they kept coming as she sniffled.

"No. I came to see how you were doing, though that's pretty obvious."

"That's never obvious." She said.

"What's that mean?" I pondered as I sat on the ground next to her.

"No matter how you feel, the only thing people see is what you show them. I can't even do that right," she said bitterly. "I try to leave, they won't let me." she muttered, unaware that I had heard. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Well, you know what I see? I see people that love you, who want to keep you as close as possible."

"No one loves me. If they did, they'd leave me alone." She crossed her arms and turned away from me to face the sky.

"Your daughter loves you. Your friends love you. I'm sure your parents love you more than anyone else."

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"No, not whatever." I said getting up to sit in front of her. "Mitchie there are people who care about you. No matter how many more people there seem to be that don't, there _are_ people who need and care about you."

"I don't know how to deal with this anymore," she huffed as the pain she'd been trying to hide began to win, flashing across her face for the world to see.

"I know that feeling. I went through the same thing a few years ago. I got diagnosed with diabetes and I questioned what tomorrow would be like every morning I woke up. I didn't know how to deal with it either but, I kept going, and things got easier after a while. You just have to keep going Mitchie. You can't give up yet."

"I don't know how," she said her voice breaking as a new wave of tears came.

"I'll help. And I'm sure your real friends and people who really love you will help, too." I said as I took her into my arms and we both sat in silence for a little while, Mitchie leaning farther into my side.

After a while, she shifted a little and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. I could see faded scars along the exposed skin.

"I found out I was pregnant with Sarah and didn't know how to face it..." she stopped taking a deep breath. "Her father raped me and I let him get away with it... I don't know, I just couldn't stand the idea of bringing another living thing into the world and I didn't even want to be in it myself, you know? _I_ can't handle the world how the hell am I supposed to teach her how to?" She looked to me, her eyes pleading for understanding, for an answer.

"I understand that," I took a hold of her hand. We lapsed back into silence and I thought over the last few minutes, all that I had learned. "What stopped you after Sarah got here?" I questioned, running my thumb over the fading jagged scars of the great girl I was slowly, but surely, getting to know.

"I couldn't leave her here with no parents at all. Mica probably would have tried to take custody of her and I just couldn't be selfish enough to force her into that life. Not with him." She covered the hand that held hers, finally looking me in the eye again. I could see her resolve to try, if not for anyone or anything else, to protect her daughter.

"See, you already have a reason to keep trying. All you have to do is find one reason to get up and keep trying every day, and eventually you'll see that you have the whole world to live for if you want it. All you have to do is want it." I told her, holding her tighter hoping she'd get the message that she was cared for.

"I can do that." She said softly as she sniffled once more.

"Good."

* * *

 **A/N: There are 3,884 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (bolded text). The song used in this chapter is"Bridge of light" by Pink from the "Happy feet two" movie. I'm happy enough with how this turned out. I finally connected with the wording at the end of it visually, so it will remain for now. Remember to review! Constructive criticism is very welcomed and needed! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** _ **NOT**_ **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Caitlyn's P.O.V.:**

 **The next morning**

I woke up feeling like I'd gotten no sleep at all. _Technically I didn't, I was up with Sierra waiting for Mitchie to come back._ The both of us and the guys had all gone to look for her, but there were no signs of her anywhere. None of us had noticed that Nate was missing until after Shane had gotten up and left looking defeated and sad. _Serves him right. Mitchie didn't deserve that after all she's done for him._

Just as I got up and went over to Sierra's bed to wake her up, there was a knock and the cabin door opened, revealing Jared and Michael. Jared went straight for Sierra's bed and woke her up with a kiss.

 _Aw, they are so cute!_ I thought as I said good morning to Michael.

"Have you guys heard anything?" He asked.

"Nope, we stayed up most of the night waiting for her. Hopefully she'll show up soon, but I want to go look for her again before we do anything else. I'm hoping to avoid having to tell Mrs. T what happened."

"I know what you mean. Hey Si," he said to Sierra who was now up and groggy. She looked over to Mitchie's empty bed and frowned.

"Come on, we gotta go look," she said, throwing her covers off and jumping out of bed.

Just then the door opened revealing Mitchie and Nate.

"Mitchie!" Yelled Sierra who literally tackled her to the floor in a hug.

"Mitch, where were you? We looked for nearly the whole night! Are you alright?" Fired off Michael who helped her, Sierra, and Nate who subsequently went down with Mitchie as they were holding each other's hands. _Hmm..._ _I'll ask later._

"I'm fine. We're fine, I just needed to go. Nate found me, we talked. I'm alright." She said hugging Michael and Sierra.

"I'm sorry" she said, voice cracking as she looking at Jared who had yet to move from Sierra's bed or say anything at all. He finally rose and took Mitchie into a tight hug.

"Don't do that. I need my sidekick," he said with a small laugh as he pulled away.

"Please, _you're_ Robin." She said laughing.

"Not on your life," he said ruffling her already de-shelved hair. A leaf fell out as he did.

"Ew!" laughed Mitchie. "That's what you get for sleeping on the ground."

"Thanks for finding her." Said Michael to Nate who was standing by the door, observing with a small smile.

"No problem. She would do it for me if roles were switched. She's a good friend, she didn't deserve that." He said pushing away from his spot up against the door frame. "Now, I'm going to go tear my brother a new one. I'll see you later?" he said turning to Mitchie who smiled.

"Absolutely," she said with a nod.

"Alright," he said with a wave to all of us as he left.

"I'm glad you're alright," I said giving Mitchie a hug.

"So am I."

"I wish you would have stayed to see Shane and Tess catch a good one..." I said, going into the events of last night.

"So everyone knows now, huh?" said Mitchie in a small voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," said Sierra quickly, with a sad look. "I don't know how she-"

"It's alright. It's a good thing I guess. Now I don't have to tell dad to get a sitter when Final Jam comes. I want to see Sarah." She said with a smile at the mention of her baby.

From that point on, us girls got ready for the day and the boys headed back to their cabin with plans to meet up and head for breakfast together.

* * *

 **Nate's P.O.V.:**

 **Shane's cabin**

I was still mulling over all of the things Mitchie and I had talked about last night as I entered Shane's cabin. _So much drama and for what? To feed someone's ugly personality._

I grabbed the pillow from under Shane's head and smacked him with it.

"What?" He yelled getting up. "What is Wrong with you? What time is it?"

"Time for you to get dressed and go apologize." I told him.

"Nate?" He asked finally seeing me clearly. "Where were you last night? We looked for an hour and you never showed up. What's up with you?" He asked seeing the look on my face.

"A lot of things. First, I'm pissed at you for being so judgmental when you didn't have the full story. I mean really, of all the people in the world, you listen to _Tess_ about something like that! Then you yell at the only person who's done you any good in a long time! You're supposed to be a friend and you jump to conclusions and say things that you had no business even _thinking_ without her side of the story! Get up, now. I don't give a damn if you have to get on your knees and beg her to forgive you, you're going to fix this!" I yelled looking at my watch. "You have fifteen minutes until we go to meet up with her and the others. I'll drag you if I have to." I promised walking out of the cabin.

"What's going on?" I could hear Jason ask as I walked away.

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V:**

 **Fifteen minutes later**

 **Mitchie's cabin**

Just as I was walking out with Sierra and Caitlyn Michael and Jared came walking over.

"You ready?" asked Michael.

"As ready as you're going to get me" I said with a small smile. _I'm just glad I have you guys to do this with me. Today's going to be tough with everyone knowing. I can see the looks now._

"Alright, come on."

Just then, Nate came walking over with Shane in tow.

"Now," he said pushing Shane forward.

Michael took a step closer to get between Shane and I. I held him off.

"What do you want?" I asked apprehensively.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that or called you names without even knowing your side of it. I know better than to listen to Tess, I don't know why I did... Will you forgive me?" said Shane in a big rush.

"You really shouldn't have listened to Tess. If nothing else she's done is, last night was a _definite_ prime example of how sneaky she is. She even _admitted_ to snooping for your attention and you fed right into it like she wanted," I said letting the left over hurt seep into my voice. "I can live with you making a mistake, that's what got you here in the first place. What I can't live with is you just accepted what she said as true. I mean really, do you honestly expect people to meet you and just spill their whole life story to you? You couldn't have given two craps about who me or anyone else here was when you first arrived, it's not fair that you expected to just be let in on everything when you hadn't even let me get a foot in the door to even _start_ to know you for _weeks_!" I paused in my tangent to take a deep breath before starting again. "Look, I accept your apology, but you're on thin ice with this. What you said really hurt, I'm not just gonna forget that."

"I can take that," said Shane with a resigned nod.

"I'll see you later," I said to Nate.

"Yeah." He agreed.

And with that my friends and I left for the Dining Hall.

"So," started Sierra.

"So what?" I asked.

"You and Nate?"

"Me and Nate what?"

"Mitchie! You know what I'm talking about, stop playing dumb!"

"Who said I was playing?" I shot back with a laugh.

She just pouted at me

"I don't know. We have a common ground, you could say."

"He has a kid too?" She blurted out in shock.

"No!" I said with a laugh. "At least I hope not."

"I knew it!" Shouted Caitlyn, expectantly. "I knew you liked him!"

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to, it's all over your face. You, Mitchie Torres, like Nate Gray."

"Does it matter? He wouldn't go for me anyways."

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"I have a kid, for one. Two, he's him, I'm me. That would never work."

"You're always going to be who you are and what does Sarah have to do with you and Nate working? From what it looked like, Nate wouldn't mind playing dad," said Jared laughing and high fiving Michael.

"Guys!" I shouted.

"What?" asked Jared. "We can't tell you what we see?"

"No, it's just..." _I don't want to start thinking about things that aren't going to happen._ "Just, drop it." I huffed.

"We're just saying, you can't possibly know until you try. All you have to do it try." Said Michael.

He put an arm around my shoulder while Sierra gave my hand a squeeze and we all walked to the Dining Hall together, heads held high.

* * *

 **Shane's P.O.V.:**

 **Shane's cabin**

I feel really shitty about what happened last night and to make it worse, _Nate_ got angry and called me on it. Mitchie barely even look me in the face.

 _How am I going to fix it?_ I thought, flopping back onto my bed.

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 **In the Dining Hall**

I could hear the murmurs of the campers as my friends and I walked to the food table to get our breakfast. I just kept walking with my head held high. As we walked past Tess' table I could see her friend's bow their heads with guilty looks and she just sat there. I could slightly see the bruise on her cheek that she tried to cover with makeup.

"Mm-hm, just like her. Won't even apologize when she just outright wrong." Said Caitlyn shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. She'll get what's coming to her eventually. Nice swing by the way," I said bumping Sierra with my hip.

"Thank, thank you very much." She said doing her Elvis/Rocky impersonation, punching the air. We all laughed at her.

"Is it true you have a three year old?" asked one of the younger first year campers.

"Yeah. Her name's Sarah." I said with a smile.

"Cool," was all he said as he made his way back to his table with his friends.

"See, so far so good." Said Caitlyn.

So far so good was right. Everything went surprisingly well for the rest of the day. A few campers here and there came up to ask if it was true and I proudly answered. One even said it was cool that I was a mom so young and still able to handle things like school and camp. She even asked to meet Sarah. She made my day. The rest of the week continued on that way.

* * *

 **Final Jam day:**

 **One week and three days later**

 **Mitchie's cabin**

Every day leading up to this was crazier than the last. Everyone was scrambling with last minute preparations to make sure their Final Jam performances were perfect and now the day was finally here. I was nervous myself. I was going in alone. The group and I had had a discussion about what to do for Final Jam and they all reached the conclusion that I should go in alone. Show myself as well as Tess and people like her I wasn't easily scared off. I had the perfect song for it. Nate was kind of a big contributor to how it came to be, though he doesn't know that.

The group and I were making our way to the kitchen to help my mom out, but she turned us away.

"Uh-uh, nope. Get out of my kitchen. You don't have to help out today, you need to prepare for Final Jam." She said pushing all of us out.

"But it's going to be really busy today Mrs. T. Kids are nervous and if their anything like me they eat when nervous."

"No offence, hon, but you eat when feeling any emotion," she said with a laugh. "Now shoo! Don't come back unless you're eating something before show time."

We decided to spend the last hour we had before the beginning of Final Jam in my cabin.

Imagine my surprise when a little red and white blob with brown hair came flying at my legs yelling 'ma'.

"Hi! Hi baby girl!" I squealed picking her up into a hug and kissing her face causing her to laugh. "Did you miss me?" I asked her. She shook her head no, laughing.

"No? Well your mean," I said, pretending to pout as I handed her to Jared who she now reached for.

"Hey, short stack! Did you bring me something?" He asked lifting her into the air. She just laughed.

"Hi daddy." I greeted my father with a hug. _I missed these two._ "Congratulations, you got her into a dress and didn't lose an eye." We both laughed at that one. _My baby's a swinger. Coming anywhere near her with a dress is asking for trouble._

The last hour was spent hanging out with my dad and Sarah until the last fifteen minutes before the start of Final Jam. Dad and Sarah went ahead of us to find my mom and their seats. The others walked with me to the backstage entrance.

"Are you ready?" Asked Michael as we all made our way inside.

"She's been ready, she's just now getting here." Said Sierra, confidently.

"Let's do it!" cheered Jared.

* * *

" **Okay, who's stoked**?" We could all hear Brown ask the audience as they cheered louder at his presence.

" **Okay Campers** ," he continued once everyone had calmed down. " **Family, Camp Rock fans, this is it! Tonight music history will be made as Camp Rock finds a new Final Jam winner!** " He said causing the crowd to cheer once again.

As we cheered and clapped with the audience from back stage, we could all hear Tess yelling at her friends.

" **This is not amateur night! This is serious!** "

" **We did it right**!" I heard one of them yell back.

" **No, you didn't! You never do! I'm trying to win here! You guy may be used to losing, but not me! I'm tired of picking up the slack!** "

" **Stop telling us what to do! You're the one who's ruining everything! You're too intense all the time and I am sick of picking up your slack, too**."

"Ooh, looks like Tess' cloud is dissipating and she's still on it," said Jared with a laugh.

"Dissipating, wow. That's a big word for you." Said Michael, laughing.

"Hey," Jared yelled insulted.

"Guys," warned Sierra.

"Sorry," they apologized at the same time.

"We'll see you out there," said Sierra giving me a hug as she and the boys waved and left to take their seats next to my family.

Just as they said that, one of Tess' friends came storming out of the back room. The other shortly followed behind.

Back out on stage, Brown was still at the mic.

" **This year, the Final Jam winner will not only get a Camp Trophy, and a big one I might add, he or she is going to get a** _ **sweet**_ **prize, a chance to record with my nephew pop star Shane Gray!"** The crowd clapped and cheered at this news as did a lot of campers back stage.

" **To make sure the right camper is chosen, we have invited the other members of Connect Three to be judges** " Announced Brown causing the audience to cheer louder than before.

Once the crowd settle a little, Brown introduced Barron and Sander with their group to come and perform

 **Yeah**  
 **It's Your boy Barron**  
 **Yo**  
 **And the place to be**  
 **It's crazy**  
 **Come rock with me!**

 **Couldn't wait to leave,**  
 **But now I hate to go**  
 **Last day of camp,**  
 **Packing my bags slow**

 **Made so many friends,**  
 **Why does it have to end**  
 **In the end it's a win,**  
 **'Cause we grown so close together**

 **Remember when we first met,**  
 **First day**  
 **Figured this would be no fun,**  
 **No way**  
 **And now it's time to leave, (leave)**  
 **But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)**  
 **Oh!**

 **Hasta la vista**  
 **I'm gonna say goodbye to you**  
 **Whatever happens I'll be cool with you**  
 **Wanna give me your number I'll call ya**  
 **Promise I won't forget ya**  
 **Hasta la vista**  
 **We'll all be going separate ways**  
 **Say everything you didn't say**  
 **This is your moment, before you go**  
 **Come on now get up and show them**

 **Keep doing your thing, thing, thing**  
 **Keep doing your thing, thing, thing**  
 **Keep doing your thing, thing, thing**  
 **Keep doing your thing, thing, thing**

 **H-A-S-T-A**  
 **(La Vista)**  
 **H-A-S-T-A**  
 **(La Vista)**

 **Hasta la vista**  
 **I'm gonna say goodbye to you**  
 **Whatever happens I'll be cool with you**  
 **Wanna give me your number I'll call ya**  
 **Promise I won't forget ya**  
 **Hasta la vista**  
 **We'll all be going separate ways**  
 **Say everything you didn't say**  
 **This is your moment, before you go**  
 **Come on now get up and show them**

 **H-A-S-T-A**  
 **(La Vista)**  
 **H-A-S-T-A**  
 **(La Vista)**

Everyone cheered and clapped for them as they all left the stage and Brown returned with a mic.

" **Okay, now, let's give it up for a group that has the "it" factor, whatever** _ **it**_ **is; The it girls!** "

 **Wake up**  
 **When will things be good enough for you**  
 **To see all that we can be**  
 **I'm sick of playing games**  
 **And acting like we never care**  
 **Like we're never there**

 **We pay attention for only seconds**

 **Look at you**  
 **Look at me**  
 **There's never any us**  
 **Can't you see all we can become**  
 **We can shine like the sun**  
 **If we believe it**  
 **Two stars are brighter than one**  
 **come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Look at you**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come on**

 **Is it too much to ask**  
 **That you put us first**  
 **Oh**  
 **I feel like we're last in our universe**  
 **And it's not where we ought to be**

 **Look at you**  
 **Look at me**  
 **There's never any us**  
 **Can't you see all we can become**  
 **We can shine like the sun**  
 **If we believe it**  
 **Two stars are brighter than one**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Look at you**

 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Look at me**

 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Look at you**

 **Come on**  
 **Come on**  
 **Come o-**

Just then, Tess almost fell off of the stage and everything stopped. She looked around and ran off of the stage, her back up dancers cleared off as well.

"Well, that was... wonderful. Lovely voice," said Brown trying to give her some credit. " **Well, it looks like we have basically finished the competitio-"** Just then Dee ran onto the stage with a note to put Peggy as the next performer. She said she wanted to be a part of Final Jam so I told her she could take my spot.

" **Put it on pause, we have a last minute addition! Come on out, Margaret Dupree!"**

With that, Peggy made her way past me and Ella, onto the stage with a beautiful orange electric.

 **They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why  
'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited  
'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them**

 **It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves  
It's time you started making your own rules**

 **You gotta scream until there's nothin' left, with your last breath  
Say here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am**

 **The world better make some room, yeah, move over, over  
'Cause you're coming through, 'cause you're coming through**

 **You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
Here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am**

We all clapped and cheered for her. _Wow! It's amazing what Tess can reveal and it's even more amazing what she can hide. I didn't know Peggy could sing like that!_

"And now, for our final performer of the night, an amazing girl with an even more amazing voice, give it up for Mitchie Torres!" Said Brown getting right to the point.

 **This is a story that I have never told**  
 **I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**  
 **I need to take back the light inside you stole**  
 **You're a criminal**  
 **And you steal like you're a pro**

 **All the pain and the truth**  
 **I wear like a battle wound**  
 **So ashamed, so confused**  
 **I was broken and bruised**

 **Now I'm a warrior**  
 **Now I've got thicker skin**  
 **I'm a warrior**  
 **I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
 **And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
 **I'm a warrior**  
 **And you can never hurt me again**

 **Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**  
 **You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**  
 **I've got shame, I've got scars**  
 **That I will never show**  
 **I'm a survivor**  
 **In more ways than you know**

 **Cause all the pain and the truth**  
 **I wear like a battle wound**  
 **So ashamed, so confused**  
 **I'm not broken or bruised**

 **'Cause now I'm a warrior**  
 **Now I've got thicker skin**  
 **I'm a warrior**  
 **I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
 **And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
 **I'm a warrior**  
 **And you can never hurt me**

 **There's a part of me I can't get back**  
 **A little girl grew up too fast**  
 **All it took was once, I'll never be the same**  
 **Now I'm taking back my life today**  
 **Nothing left that you can say**  
 **Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway**

 **Now I'm a warrior**  
 **I've got thicker skin**  
 **I'm a warrior**  
 **I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
 **And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
 **I'm a warrior**  
 **And you can never hurt me again**

 **No oh, yeah, yeah**

 **You can never hurt me again**

I received an amazing standing ovation as I exited the stage.

" **Wow! She was amazing, I know, I know! Alright, alright, alright, settle down! I guess that's it. It's officially the end of Final Jam! And time for our judges to go off in private and, well, judge."**

* * *

 **Back stage:**

I could feel a pain in my cheeks from how big of a smile I had on my face, but I couldn't help it. _That was amazing!_ I couldn't believe how free I felt.

"Mitchie! You did great!" yelled Michael carrying a squealing Sarah on his shoulders. "Didn't mommy do great?"

"Thanks," I said taking her down.

"You won that hands down."

"You don't know that and it's not about me winning. I proved myself tonight... no one's going to break me again. Although, winning wouldn't be absolutely horrible so don't jinx it!" I said laughing.

* * *

 **Back on Stage:**

Brown, Shane, and Dee were standing side by side as the audience cheered. All of the campers back stage piled onto the left side as Brown began to speak.

" **Okay gang, this is it! The winner of Final Jam this year is... drum roll please.** " He opened the envelope as a drum roll played.

"Mitchie Torres!" He announced as the audience went crazy.

I stood there for minute not realizing he'd called my name until Michael nudged me.

"Go!" he said taking Sarah from me, bouncing her up and down chanting 'mommy won!'.

I ran out onto the stage and into Browns arms as he congratulated me. Dee handed me the trophy and I held it up for everyone to see.

" **Way to go** Mitchie, **you just won yourself a chance to record with Shane Gray!** " The audience cheered once more as I stood in shock trying to soak it all in. _I won!_

" **Congratulations** Mitchie! **You deserve it, you were amazing!"** He said, giving me a hug. With one last hug from all three of them, I left the stage and headed straight for my family who had joined Michael and Sarah.

"I did it!" I screamed accepting a hug from both of my parents.

" **You were fabulous!"**

"Thank you! I can't believe I did it!"

"Believe it sweetie! We'll see you in a little bit," said mom giving me one last hug as she and the others turned to go back to their seats.

I as well as the other campers made their way back to the stage for the Final Jam, Jam session. Shane was even participating.

" **Alright, okay Camp Rockers! Final Jam is over and you know what that means? My favorite part of the summer, the Final Jam, Jam Session!"**

" **Let's kick it!"** Yelled Dee as they made their way to their pots and the music began.

 **'Cause we rock**  
 **We rock, we rock on**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **Come as you are, you're a superstar**  
 **The world's in your pocket and you know it**  
 **You can feel that beat, running through your feet**  
 **Heart's racing fast, you're rock and rollin'**

 **All that you need is the music to take you**  
 **To some other place where you know you belong**

 **Raise your hands up in the air and scream**  
 **We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(We rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **Nobody in the world's going to bring us down**  
 **The louder we go, well, the better we sound**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(We rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **We got the music in our souls**  
 **And it's the thing we want the most**  
 **It picks us up when we fall down**  
 **It turns our world around**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(Camp Rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **Every day and every night**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(Camp Rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**  
 **It's all we wanna do in life**

 **Raise your hands up in the air and scream**  
 **We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(We rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **Nobody in the world's going to bring us down**  
 **The louder we go, well, the better we sound**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(We rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **Raise your hands up in the air and scream**  
 **We're finding our voice, followin' our dreams**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(We rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **Nobody in the world's going to bring us down**  
 **The louder we go, well, the better we sound**  
 **'Cause we rock**  
 **(We rock)**  
 **We rock, we rock on**

 **We rock!**  
 **Camp Rock!**

* * *

 **The Last Day:**

All of last night was spent with the whole group and the rest of the campers, eating and celebrating with the rest of my family. We all stayed out for most of the night, save for the hour it took for me to get Sarah to sleep. _Why Michael saw it smart to give her so much candy, I'll never know. It was probably the eyes, I taught my baby well!_ _She even has Shane, Nate and Jason wrapped around her tiny fingers._ I thought with a laugh as I shook my head.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

We were all sitting out around the bond fire and I had a tight hold on a very sugar-high Sarah who was trying her hardest to get loose.

"Go!" She yelled trying to pry my fingers from around her waist.

"No," was all I told her.

"Yes!" she argued.

"Mitch, let the girl go, she's not going anywhere." Said Jared.

"Uh-huh, and when she falls into the fire, don't be mad when I push you in after." I said meaning every word.

"That hurt," he said, covering his heart. "So little faith your mommy has in you Short Stack! I say we leave her!" he said holding his arms out for her to walk to him.

"Whatever. Do you want to go with your Uncle?" I asked Sarah, who jumped up and down screaming.

"Uncuh Jay!" Was her response.

"Traitor! You only like him cause he sneaks you candy," I said pouting as I handed her to Jared. "You're cleaning her and whatever else she throws up on. I know you're going to keep feeding her."

"She won't get sick, will you Sarah?" Shane butted in.

"Alright, play airplane with her in about half an hour and see what happens."

"Ooh, she can be like a bird! We should get her a bird costume!" Yelled Jason, now excited at the thought of a little chick running around.

"How's about we not and say we did?"

"Aw, why not? Sarah likes birds, don't you Sarah?" he asked tickling her causing her to laugh.

"How about we teach her a song instead of polluting her mind with dreams about Tweedy Bird," suggested Nate, giving Jason a shut up look.

"What's wrong with Tweedy? I know Sarah likes him! She's a kid."

"I wonder who's the biggest kid, you or her." Nate shot back.

From then on the boys argued over Sarah while she sat and soaked in the attention. _She is so spoiled._ I thought with a laugh.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"What're you laughing at?" asked Caitlyn.

"I was thinking about last night," I said getting up and going to Sarah's little travel bed where she still slept. I gently woke her up with a small shake and she immediately rolled over to her other side. _Maybe she's too much like me._

"Come on, you need to eat breakfast. It's vacation time, but you still need to stay on schedule." I said picking her up from her bed. She just continued to sleep on my shoulder. I got her dressed at the same time I got dressed and the three of us left to go meet up with the boys and Sierra who stayed with Jared last night.

"She's still asleep?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, sugar crashes do that to you," I said with a pointed look at him and Jared.

"Whatever. You don't let her have any fun. Let loose mommy!" He said, taking Sarah from my arms and running ahead of us, trying to wake her up "the fun way" as he always said.

As always, she fully awake and functioning when we caught up to them.

"Give me my baby before you make her an adrenaline junky. I swear, she's going to start expecting this when she's older and it'll be your fault." I said half joking.

"Whatever, you're just mad cause she'll know I'm the fun one."

We got into the dining hall and ate our breakfast of Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Sarah was full and happy by the end of it and she was ready to play.

My mom came out before we left.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted Sarah picking her up. She happily received the sticky kiss Sarah gave her.

"Gramma!" She squealed.

"Did you like your pancakes? I made them for you."

"Yes, they good." She said.

"Good," she said sitting her back in her seat, tuning to all of us. "Good morning."

"Good morning mom. Do you need any help before we head out?"

"No, you guy go ahead. The rest of the staff and I can handle the packing up. Have fun." She said as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Well, you wanna head for the beach?" I asked, turning to everyone.

"Sure," they all agreed collectively and we all got up to go get changed and grab stuff we would need for the beach. _I hope dad packed the bathing suit I told him to grab._ I thought as I looked through Sarah's suitcase. _Bingo!_

"Sarah... come here." I called as she looked up from her toys to see I had clothes for her to change into. If there was one thing Sarah hated most besides dresses and people touching her pancakes once in her possession, it has to be changing clothes. She's never been able to sit still for too long without something more interesting than clothes to keep her occupied. She shook her head at me still eyeing the suit.

 _Let the battle begin._ I thought as I got up and chased her around the room.

* * *

 **20 minutes later...**

I had finally managed to get Sarah and myself ready for the beach. A little tired, but ready. _I need to hit a gym, she moves fast for someone with such tiny legs._ I thought as the others walked into the cabin with their towels. Nate, Shane, and Jason were with them.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. "Are you coming too?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," said Jason.

"Of course not. More people to celebrate with." I said with a smile.

"Cool, let's go," said Michael grabbing Sarah, hoisting her onto his shoulders an running out towards the beach with her screaming and laughing the whole way.

"She really is cute," said Nate who was walking with me a little bit farther from the others. "She looks a lot like you."

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

"So, how are things this morning?"

"Things are great. It's a lot better than the past couple of weeks," I said referring to the disaster of a bonfire and the past few weeks in general.

"Good," he said with a nod.

"So, I never got the chance to say how great you did at Final Jam yesterday. I thought you would perform with the others, but seeing you come out on your own and hearing the lyrics to that song was incredible. You really are talented. Brave, too."

"How was it brave?" I asked wanting to know how performing a simple song could be brave. He did it all the time!

"Because, if anyone knows anything about your life and what you've been through, they would be able to tell you addressed a lot of things in that one song alone and facing your issues in that sort of way in one sitting takes a lot to do. It made me even more proud to have you as a friend." He said looking down at me.

"We're friends?" I blurted, immediately wishing I hadn't. _Why would you ask that, stupid? Way to go!_

"Yeah," he responded with a smile that made me smile. "I mean, I would like to be, if _you_ want to be that is. You don't have to-" he rambled on quickly.

"I want to be." I said silencing his ramble. We both laughed.

"Good," he said with a nod.

"Good." We spent an hour just siting and further talking about our likes and dislikes and even threw ideas for songs back and forth until the others came in with Sarah who dragged all of us out to lunch then back to the beach where she looked for more random "pretty" objects. The boys got a laugh out of my obsessive following, making sure she didn't touch anything gross or outright unsanitary.

"Mitch, sit down. If the world was really that dirty, the poor girl would be dead by now." Argued Michael while the others laughed at the look I gave him.

"Okay, don't blame me when she turns fifteen and tries to run off with some bicker gang to get away from your hovering."

* * *

 **A/N: There are** **4,402** **words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (the bolded text) The songs used in this chapter are "Hasta La Vista" by** **Barron James (Jordan Francis) and Sander Loyer (Roshon Fegan)** **, "Two stars" by Tess Tyler (plqyed by** **Meaghan Martin)** **, "Here I am" by Peggy (played by** **Jasmine Richards)** **, "Warrior" by Demi Lovato, and "We rock", a collaboration created by the entire cast of Camp Rock.**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** ** _NOT_** **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mitchie's neighborhood (Sunday afternoon)**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

I was still sad to be leaving camp. Despite all of the drama, I was really happy I got to go and wouldn't change one second of it. This summer held some of the best moments of my life.

 _And now I have to return to reality. At least I have a better half to it now._ I thought thinking back to saying goodbye to my friends as I stared out the window.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Everyone was moving really slow trying to prolong the departure to come. _I'm not the only one who wants to stay._

My friends, minus Shane, had all piled into Sierra, Cait, and I's cabin really early and from that point we were all attached to one-another's hip. Even little Sarah was being cooperative. She didn't throw any fits at being woken up or getting dressed. She just went along with all of us and enjoyed even more attention that was being thrown at her by all of the friends we'd made during camp. Jason was the worst.

"You're gonna miss me right?" he asked looking sad at the thought of being forgotten.

"Yes, Jase, she will miss you! Everyone's going to miss everyone! Stop asking!" yelled Nate, finally blowing up. _It was the twelfth time he'd asked._ Sarah just laughed and hugged Jason.

From that point on, things went smoothly. When the time to start leaving came everyone hugged and made sure they had each other's numbers before anyone was allowed to walk away. Sierra, Michael, and Jared left first. We all hugged and agreed to meet up later before the end of the week. They hugged and shook hands with the guys, too.

"Tell Shane we said bye, whenever he wakes up," said Sierra, turning to leave.

"I will," promised Nate.

Caitlyn was next to leave, but not before tackling me and Sarah into a bear-hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" she said dramatically causing us to laugh.

"We'll miss you too. Call us, maybe we can meet up and hang out," I said releasing Caitlyn from her hug but Sarah had other ideas.

"Please stay." She said with her cute puppy-dog eyes and an adorable pout going.

"Aw, I wish I could sweet heart, but I have to go home," said Caitlyn with a small frown. _The powers of a three year old are astounding!_

"Okay," said Sarah in a quiet, defeated voice an even bigger pout in place.

"Mitchie," groaned Caitlyn looking guilty.

I laughed as I took Sarah back from her and placed her on my hip. "It's alright, she'll be fine. She does this every time she says bye to somebody she likes," I told her trying to lessen her guilt. "You'll see her again, it's okay." I told Sarah rocking her a little.

"Promise?" she asked her voice muffled from her face being burrowed into the side of my neck.

"I promise."

She cheered up a little at that and said goodbye to Caitlyn one last time before she got into her parents car to leave.

"And then there were 5," said Shane who was laughing at the exchange that'd occurred between Sarah and Caitlyn.

"Hi sleeping beauty. Nice to see you've joined the rest of the world." I said laughing.

"Har har, very funny," he said dryly. "Hi Sarah, how are you?" he asked, tickling her.

"I fine," she said laughing.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Oh my God!" Nate groaned in exasperation as he walked away.

"What's his problem?" asked Shane who was now playing with Sarah.

"Jase accidentally aggravated him by asking Sarah that question so many times this morning," I explained, getting up to get Nate. "Are you good to watch her for a sec?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

I found him walking back towards Shane's cabin.

"Hey," I said caching up to him. "What wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just too early to be dealing with Jason and now Shane's at it. I love my brothers, but man..."

"Well cheer up, no frowning on the last day."

"Yeah... hey, can we go talk?" He asked, tilting his head back towards the cabins.

"Sure," I said as we walked together in silence.

"Come on," he waved me to follow him to the back where there were boxes stacked up which he began to climb. He stuck his hand out to help me get up onto the roof alongside him. You could see most of the camp from up there, as well as the uninterrupted nature beyond it. It was really pretty.

"This is beautiful," I said aloud.

"Yeah, I used to love coming up here to think. It's a good place for song writing, too."

We sat in silence for a while until I asked "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say it was really good getting to meet you, getting to become friends. You're a really cool person and I'm happy we got to spend some time together. Is it weird that I'm a little sad camp is over?" He asked with a timid laugh.

"No," I said laughing with him. "I'm a little sad, too. I'm glad I got to meet you and the others. You've been a good friend. At least this isn't a complete goodbye. We still have to record. There's going to be meetings in between that too so... yeah." I said with a sigh.

"Do you care to talk outside of meetings and stuff?" He asked looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"I'd like to," I said with a smile. _I really did like having Nate's friendship. I want to see where it goes._ I pulled out my cell phone and he did the same as we switched phones to trade numbers.

"Do you mind a picture?" He asked pointing to the I.D. frame above my name.

"Sure," I said and we posed for a picture together.

"Aw, that's cute!" I said after I saw the picture. "Send that to me."

"There, now we can talk whenever." He said with a smile.

"Yeah," I smiled back. We sat there for a minute or two just enjoying each other's company and then headed back down with the others. The rest of the day was spent hanging out with the group and the others campers.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

I smiled at the memory, but was dragged all the way back to reality when I felt the car stop. I looked out the window to see that we were in our drive way and my dad had gotten out of the car and was rushing towards someone who was sitting on our front step.

I was about to follow behind mom who was getting out of the car as well, but she stopped me.

"No, you stay here with Sarah, we'll handle it." She said with a stern look as she followed my dad who was now yelling in the face of the mystery person I had yet to identify.

As the person, who was easily identifiable as male tried to side-step around my dad, I was able to see his face and I froze.

 _Mica! When did he get back?_ I thought as I grabbed for Sarah who was taking her usual car ride nap.

He still looked the same as the last time I saw him. The same pale sharp features, tall with long lanky limbs and shaggy dirty-blond hair. Everything was exactly the same, right down to the beautiful hazel eyes he'd given Sarah. _The only one of his features she'd inherited._

I rolled my window down to try to hear what my parents were saying to him.

"You get the hell off of my property, you son of a bitch!" yelled my dad as he tried to grab for Mica, but was stopped by my mom.

"Steve, stop! You can't hit him!"

"You can't keep me from my daughter either! She's mine too! I have the right to see her!" argued Mica. My heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach. _He can't take her can he?_ I hugged Sarah to me. I must have squeezed just a little too tight cause she woke up and groaned in complaint.

"I'm sorry angel," I apologized quickly.

"Grandpa angry," she said, pointing out of the window with a frown. _She was always quick to pick up on someone's mood._

"No, grandpa's not mad. He's just playing a game with his friend. It's okay." I said trying to get her to focus on something else besides outside.

"We'll see about that." I could hear my dad yelling and I looked to see Mica walking passed the car. I hid Sarah and myself from his view under my curtain of hair until dad came, opened the door, grabbed Sarah and walked into the house.

"What was that about?" I asked my mom hoping she'd tell me something to help me relax.

"Nothing big, sweetheart. It's alright, we handled it." She said trying to brush the whole thing off. She went to the back of the car and grabbed a couple of the bags from the trunk.

"No, it's not nothing mom! What is he doing here?" I asked her as I followed behind into the living room. "Mom!"

"I don't know what he was doing here, okay Mitch? I don't know. Just calm down," she instructed.

"Is he trying to take her?" I panicked.

"No, Sarah's not going anywhere. Stop it." She said sitting the bags down and turning to go get more bags from the car. Dad followed to help.

"Bye-bye?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see a confused looking Sarah playing with one of her favorite teddy bears. The bunny she'd had since she was born.

"No, baby, no bye-bye." I said pulling her into my lap as I sat and hugged her. _Not while I'm still breathing._

"Mommy, why you sad?" she asked placing her tiny hand on my cheek and looking at me with those knowledgeable eyes that all children seemed to have. _She understands too much for a three year old._

"Mommy's not sad. See?" I asked placing a fake smile in my face. I knew she saw right through it as she hugged me tighter and offered me her teddy.

"Thank you." I said as I took the offered bunny from her.

"Mommy happy now?" she asked.

"Yes, mommy's very happy cause she has her little bunny." I said tickling her and enjoying the tinkling laughter that followed.

Mom and dad made their way back into the house with the last of the stuff and we all went about our days unpacking and getting settled back in.

 _I want to go back to camp._ That was the last thought I had before I fell asleep in my bed that night.

* * *

 **The next day (Monday):**

I couldn't get back to sleep after waking up at 5:00 this morning for whatever reason, so I got up and unpacked the bags that I'd ignored last night. I was still worried about the Mica situation and what was going to happen and what I was going to do about it. Once I was done, I sat on my bed and listened to some music to distract myself from worrying.

I grabbed my IPod from my night stand and set it to shuffle.

 **Am I loud and clear?**  
 **Or do I gotta scream like I did every day when I was a troubled teen, huh?**  
 **Do you want to know my past and see every single scar and know what they mean, huh?**  
 **17 running up in Mickey D's begging for a double cheese, huh,**  
 **Singing "I don't want to grow up don't nobody like you when you're 23"**  
 **I came from nothing but a fucking unsupportive father I don't ever see,**  
 **I had to watch a crooked jury put my brother in the penitentiary,**  
 **I never fit in.**  
 **Criticism, made me the man I couldn't be,**  
 **I'm reminiscing on when life was different spending every day at Chuckey Cheese, uh**

 **We live on front porches and swing life away,**  
 **We get by just fine here on minimum wage,**  
 **If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**  
 **And I'll run these streets if you give me a chance,**

 **I've been here so long,**  
 **Maybe I should runaway,**  
 **Try to find a summer day,**  
 **What is love,**  
 **Love is pain,**  
 **Love is butterflies and stomach aches,**  
 **Love is looking out a windowpane, tears dripping looking like you're in the rain,**  
 **For someone you don't even know but for somebody you may never see again,**  
 **I am only alive once,**  
 **And I'm a die when God wants,**  
 **So fill the sky with diamonds,**  
 **Because that's how it's gonna look when I'm gone,**  
 **Had a vision as a kid that one day I would change the world with my song,**  
 **Several years have passed and now that vision came to life that boy's a fucking icon,**

 **We live on front porches and swing life away,**  
 **We get by just fine here on minimum wage,**  
 **If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**  
 **And I'll run these streets if you give me a chance,**

 **Sometimes I don't want to fucking wake up,**  
 **When all they want to do is bring me down,**  
 **And all the things I've went through as I came up,**  
 **Are the fucking reasons why I run this town,**

 **We live on front porches and swing life away,**  
 **(And to my fans, I told you)**  
 **We get by just fine here on minimum wage,**  
 **If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**  
 **And I'll run these streets if you give me a chance,**  
 **We live on front porches and swing life away,**  
 **(All my dreamers)**  
 **We get by just fine here on minimum wage,**  
 **(Stay real)**  
 **If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,**  
 **(And to my love)**  
 **And I'll run these streets if you give me a chance,**  
 **(Stay here)**  
 **Swing life away,**  
 **(What we do)**  
 **Swing life away,**  
 **(And what we do)**  
 **Swing life away,**  
 **(Yeah)**  
 **Swing life away,**  
 **(And we just)**  
 **Swing life away,**  
 **(Let's swing life away)**  
 **Swing life away,**  
 **(Let's swing life away)**  
 **Swing life away,**  
 **(Let's swing life away)**  
 **Swing life away.**

As the song played, I sat and looked around my room thankful to be home at least. No matter how much fun you have somewhere else, there's nothing like being home in your own room. I looked at everything in one small sweep. The wall of posters, as I'd named it, was directly across from my bed. It had images of everyone from every field of entertainment; people like Machine Gun Kelly, Christina Aguilera, Kellan Lutz, Halestorm, Ian Somerhalder, and many more. My favorite area of the whole small space was the little area I had set up for all of my instruments and recording gear. That space made me the happiest.

After the first time playing the song through I put it on repeat and just let it play as I laid in my bed thinking. Before I knew it, it was 9:00 and I went to go wake Sarah up and get a start on the day. I had no clue what I wanted to do, but I wanted to get out for a little bit. _Maybe I can call the guys and we can take Sarah to the park._

After going through the usual battle, I carried a still half asleep Sarah down the stairs to the kitchen where mom was whipping up some eggs.

"Good morning," I greeted, sitting Sarah in her special high chair.

"Good morning."

"Do you need any help?" I asked her.

"Sure. Can you make the pancakes?" she asked handing me a bowl to mix all of the ingredients in.

"Not that I'm not glad to be back home in my own kitchen, but it's a little strange not cooking for 100 plus kids." said mom with a laugh. I laughed too because it was kind of true. We had gone from a literal assembly line just to make snacks to cooking for five once more. Dad joined not too long after and we all ate breakfast together.

Once we were done, I took Sarah upstairs to get her bathed and dressed as I called my friends to see if they were up for going to the park with Sarah and I, so we could all talk. They all agreed and half an hour later we were all at the park.

"Hi Sarah!" yelled Sierra as she ran to meet Sarah the rest of the way. _You just saw her not even three days ago._ I thought as she spun Sarah around in a huge circle and ran straight for the swings.

"Hey, what's up with the face?" asked Michael bumping me with his elbow as he, Jared, and I walked to 'the parent area' to sit and talk.

"Nothing, just... Mica was on my front porch yesterday when we got home." I said with a sigh of relief that someone else knew and I didn't have to stress by myself.

"What?" Michael and Jared both yelled jumping up.

"Yeah," I said with a humorless laugh. "My parents wouldn't let me out of the car, but I rolled down the window and dad was yelling at Mica to leave and he kept saying he had rights to Sarah and... can he do that?" I asked spilling everything out in a rush. "Can he just show up like that? Does he have rights to see her? Is that even legal? I mean-" I was hysterical, nearly in tears

"Mitch! Slow down and breathe," Michael crouching down in front of me as Jared took a seat next to me. "It's alright, everything will be fine. I don't know if he can do that or not, but I do know he's not going to touch you or Sarah. I'll burn him alive and eat the ashes before I let that happen and I mean it." He said with a very serious face.

"I'll bring the matches." promised Jared which made me laugh.

"Aw, my psycho friends, I love you guys." I said pulling both of them into a hug.

"We love you too Mitch." They both said returning the hug.

"Now come on wipe your face." said Jared helping me stand. "Let's go play with Short Stack."

For a good two hours we all became a bunch of three year olds having the best of times on the jungle-gym with Sarah. She tired herself out and Jared carried her the whole way home.

* * *

 **One week later (Monday)**

 **The first day of school:**

I woke up at 6:30 A.M. to hear "Skate Cans" blasting through the speakers of my laptop. I instantly hopped out of bed and ran for my closet. I had to find the right outfit to start off my Junior year. I decided on a yellow zip up top, some skinny low jeans, black platform sandals, yellow teardrop earrings, and a black & white diamond petal rose ring I got from my grandma for my 14th birthday.

Sitting all of that on my bed, I went to the bathroom and started my routine. By the time I was dressed and ready to go, mom had gotten up and was almost done making breakfast.

"Hey," I greeted as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning miss High School Junior." she said with a smile as she handed me a plate stacked with French toast. "are you excited for the first day?"

"Definitely. This year's going to be different, I can tell. Just wish I didn't have to go for so long. It's always so boring the first week of school. They should just make the first five days half-days. It'd be a lot easier on us."

"Oh stop complaining," said dad laughing at my complaints as he came downstairs, ready to leave for work. "Look at it this way; you'll be a smart bored kid instead of an entertained ignorant one."

"Har har, you're hilarious."

Just when he was about to respond, Hot Tunes' theme song came blaring through the T.V. and Cassie Young's smiling face appeared.

 _"I, along with our cameras, am here outside of Lava Record where we just greeted Connect Three as they entered the building._ A clip of Shane, Nate, and Jason entering the building and waving to the reporters was shone. _A Shane Gray, lead singer to the pop trio, was very pleasant and even greeted us with a smile and wave before entering. We all know that earlier in the summer, Gray was sent to Camp Rock, a camp where he spent his childhood and the same camp where he and his brothers were discovered, for an attitude readjustment, and it seems that adjustment was made. Sources tell us that there may just be a special someone behind this change. Could it be that our bad boy teen heart-throb has found someone to be better for? We'll see if we can find out later what exactly caused this change in the interview Connect Three has later this evening at 8 with Hot Tunes own Miranda Bass. Reporting live for Hot Tunes T.V., I'm Cassie Young._

"It's good to see something positive being reported about him for once," said mom with a smile as she glanced back at the T.V. "He really is a good kid."

"Thanks mom," I said grabbing my plate to clean as I got up from the table.

"You're welcome sweetheart, and slow down! You eat way too fast."

"It doesn't take an hour to eat three pieces of French toast and I have to go get Sarah ready for daycare so, thanks." I said as I walked back up the stairs to Sarah's room.

I got a small surprise when I walked in to see Sarah was already awake, sitting up and looking at the door expectantly.

"Oh, well, good morning bunny. Are we not fighting today?" I asked as I picked her up and took her towards her closet to find a nice outfit. She just rested her head silently on my shoulder, sucking her thumb.

I decided on a cute sequin shirt, with a multi-layer tutu skirt, really cute black suede bow flats, and her charm bracelet that I got her for her birthday. I put her hair down and tied back two strands from the front in twists.

"You look so adorable!" I said tickling her, trying to wake her a little more. "Are you ready to go? Grandma made French toast."

"Fen toe please." She said around her thumb, her eyes becoming brighter.

"Okay, let's go get you some French toast." I said laughing. _That's my little piggy._

After Sarah was done eating she, dad, and I all went out to the car to go to our designated locations.

"Bye dad, thanks for the ride." I said as I got out of the car.

"You're welcome sweetheart. I'll pick Sarah up so you don't need to worry about that. Have fun." He called as I closed the door and waved.

Walking into school again I got some of the old feelings I always got; sadness, nervousness, lethargy, the usual. I was also happy which was new. I was happy that I was going to make this year the best one yet.

I'd finally gotten through the crowd of people trying to find their names on the list for homeroom assignment when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said trying to help them pick up their bag.

"Oh, no my fault," said a familiar voice.

"Caitlyn?" I asked surprised to see her.

"Mitchie?" she asked with a smile before tackling me into a hug.

"OMG! What are you doing here?" I asked her smiling.

"I just moved here. Dad has some business interests going on in town and mom wanted a change of scenery so… ta-da!"

"This is great! What class do you have?" I asked, hoping I would have at least one of my friends with me. For some reason, every year, I always end up being the one alone in my classes while the others all had the same classes. I was lucky to get the same lunch period as them.

"I don't know yet. I ran into you before I could see."

"Well let's look together." I suggested.

We both turned back to each other at the same time.

"Mrs. Todd!" we announced simultaneously before we hugged and ran to find our lockers.

"We're even locker neighbors! I knew I would like this school." Said Caitlyn as she dropped all of the supplies she didn't want to carry in her locker and zipped her bag.

"Have you seen the others yet?" I asked putting some of my own supplies in the locker and hanging up some pictures of my friends from the summer.

"Nope, you're the first. That's really cute." She said pointing to a group picture of all of us on the last day with my mom and Sarah.

"I know. I miss camp."

"Me, too. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to anybody. I got home and immediately had to start packing. Dad's not so good with the heads-up thing." She said laughing.

"Well, now we can make up for it." I said.

"Yes we can," she said sticking her arm out for me to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I said, linking my arm through hers as we walked to our homeroom.

* * *

This day just gets better and better. Caitlyn and I had all of the same classes and in third period we met up with the rest of the group who had the same schedule as us for the rest of the day. The classes passed in a blur of introductions and papers to be signed. Lunch arrived pretty quickly and we all walked to the cafeteria together.

"This is one of the many things I did not miss this summer," complained Michael. "Men in prison get better food than this."

"And how would you know?" asked Sierra.

"I have some secrets you guys don't know about," he said in a semi-serious voice.

"Right," I said skeptically nodding as I turned to the others. "So, what are the plans for later? Dad's picking Sarah up from daycare so I'm free for a couple of hours."

"We could show Caitlyn around a little," Jared volunteered. "She can learn some stuff about the place and we still get to hang out along the way."

"Sounds cool to me. You guys in?" I asked as everyone else nodded. "Cait?"

"I'm in, it'll get me out of mom's mountain of color swatches," she said laughing. "Ooh, Harry what about this color? It's perfect for the kitchen!" she said imitating her mom and we all laughed.

"Oh, look. Mommy and the rats found a friend." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Natalia and her friends looking pampered as ever in their designer barely-there clothes, sneering at me and my friends.

"I didn't miss them either," Michael muttered.

"Of course you missed us, we gave you something worth looking at," sneered Megan.

"Is there a point to this lovely visit? You really shouldn't be seen with the bottom dwellers for too long, people will talk," said Sierra, sarcastically.

"Actually, trainee, there is a reason we're here; we came to warn the newbie," said Megan with a smirk.

"Trainee?" Sierra asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Warn me about what?" asked Caitlyn, looking around confused.

"You should be more careful about who you hang out with. These… people aren't good company to have," she sounded like she had trouble calling us people. _Wow!_ "Are you mother, dear?"

"Actually, I think they're great people to hang out with. I spent all summer with them at camp. They're perfectly fine, thanks for asking," said Caitlyn in a cold voice.

"Oh you went to Camp Rock, too? Hmm, it doesn't seem like the place to harbor and support sluts but-"

"Alright," I said getting up from my seat. "I'm done with you and the name calling. Yes, I have a daughter. Is she any of your concern? Absolutely not! You liked him, I get it, but Mica was not a good guy! You need to get over it!" I yelled causing some surrounding table to quiet their conversations to look at what was happening.

"I'll get over it when you admit you're liar!" she said narrowing her eyes. "So, how was camp? Did you have fun trying to get in Shane Gray's pants?"

"I've never tried to get into anyone's pants, but my summer was great. Thanks for asking."

"Oh really? I got a call from a good friend of mine. Tess Tyler," she said Tess' name pretty loud. "Called me and told me all about you and your summer adventures. She saw you trying to get with plenty of guys including Shane and Nate Gray."

"Don't be jealous cause you didn't get to meet them. They probably wouldn't have liked you anyways. From what I can tell, you probably would make great friends with Tess. You can be alone together," said Jared.

"No one said you could speak to us," snarled Megan.

"No, I gave myself permission, you want to take it back?" said Jared standing from his seat. You could tell he was getting aggravated with the situation.

"Look, you came over here, said what you needed to say, now if you don't mind, we were eating lunch and you weren't invited to join," said Caitlyn, quickly and swiftly defusing the situation. Natalia and her friends just scoffed and walked away.

"Do you think I'd get caught if I followed her to a class and pushed her down some stairs? It'd be really quick, just one good shove," said Michael with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"No, we're not pushing anyone down any stairs, even if they do deserve it. She's just going to keep going with her childish attitude. I don't understand why, but I know she will so just be the bigger person. She'll realize how dumb she is when she's still in this town thirty years from now with nothing, but the title of prom queen to show for it." I said as I sat back down in my chair. The rest of the day went by just fine and we all left as soon as the final bell rang. We all piled into Sierra's brothers new car and made our way to the first stop, the movies, pointing things out to Caitlyn on the way. We went to go see "The Hobbit: The desolation of Smaug". It was actually a good movie, though I'd never really been into the Lord of the Rings stuff.

Just when we were walking out, my phone vibrated. It was Nate.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, so I talked to the guys and they think we should get a start on the song in a week or two. We're cranking songs out like crazy now, but with press and meetings, it's gonna take a minute to get the proverbial ball rolling for things. They wanted me to call and see what we could set up as far as meeting dates."

"Cool, that's not a problem. School's just starting, so I shouldn't be too busy in the next two weeks. I'll talk to my parents and see when will be best, in case I need one of them to watch Sarah. What are we gonna be doing?"

"We were going to start brainstorming ideas for the song, see if you had any you would want to use for the duet. The label wants one of your parents to come with you for the first half to deal with legalities and everything, though that's pretty simple. It'll take an hour and a half at most, after that we can head to the studio." He explained.

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Maybe after you and I could hang out, maybe grab something to eat?" he asked.

I could hear someone ooh-ing and making kissy noises in the background; some shuffling and harsh whispers followed.

"What is that?" I asked laughing.

"Nothing," he said and it sounded like a door was closing. "So, how 'bout it?"

"Sounds fun! We haven't hung out in a while," I responded almost immediately with a smile.

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Definitely," with that, we hung up and I smiled, not noticing my friends all looking at me expectantly.

"Well, cheesy, who was it?" asked Jared laughing at my expression.

"Nate," I said quietly, my cheeks flaring to life.

"Ooh!" they all said childishly while laughing as I turned redder.

"Shut up! How old are you?" I said embarrassed.

"Oh come on, Mitch. Let us have our fun. It's not every day our little Mitchie gets a date," said Sierra, pinching my red cheeks.

"It's not a date!" I said slapping her hands away as I walked towards her car.

"What'd he say?" asked Michael.

"He asked if I was free to meet up with him and the others at the label to get started with the signing the contracts and things then we could get started on the writing."

"And?" asked Michael knowing I left something out.

"And we can go get some food afterwards."

"Who is "we"?" asked Caitlyn, with a smile. _Traitor!_

"Look, guys it's not a date!" I said not so slyly avoiding the question.

"Whatever you say. We're headed back to your house to help you find your outfit to wear for the meeting/date," said Sierra.

"It's not a date!" I tried again in vain as we drove back towards home.

The whole way there we all argued over whether my hanging out with Nate after the meeting was a date or not and I went to bed with thoughts of what it'd be like to really date Nate.

* * *

 **Nate's P.O.V.:**

 **After his conversation with Mitchie**

I was in the studio with the guys trying to think of where we wanted the songs for this album to go we were really excited that the label was finally going to let us do things our way and we really wanted this to be exactly as we want it.

I decided to call Mitchie and tell her what the label had said while Shane and Jason were distracted over an argument about having a song dedicated to birds on the album. _Not going to happen._

Mitchie answered on the third ring and the conversation was going well until Shane and Jase started making kissy noises behind me. I tried swatting them away, but Shane grabbed for my phone causing me to almost drop it.

"Guys… get the hell out of here!" I whispered hoping Mitchie didn't hear it. _They're going to ruin it before I can even ask!_ They just laughed as I ran for the door closing it firmly behind me.

"So, how 'bout it?" I asked.

"Sounds fun! We haven't hung out in a while," she responded almost immediately causing me to crack a rare smile.

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Definitely," with that, we hung up and I smiled as I entered the room immediately noticing Shane and Jason both hopping up and down with expectant looks on their faces.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Details dude!" yelled Jason like some teenage girl.

"Details for what? There aren't any details." I said trying to brush it off.

"The hell there aren't, your smiling!" pointed Shane. "That was Mitchie wasn't it?"

"Yes and there aren't any details to share. I just called to tell her about what the label said. She'll discuss it with her parents, and be there with one of them to sign all the paper work and we'll all head for a studio to see what we come up with. That's it."

"And then you two are going on a date and…" blurted Jason, but Shane put his hand over his mouth.

"You two were listening?" I yelled. _Unbelievable!_

"Of course we were, we knew you wouldn't tell us anything and look at that, you were trying to leave out the most important part… you have a date."

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out."

"You're just hanging out, alone, just the two of you… right. It's so a date," Jason said laughing.

"Whatever," I huffed walking out of the studio. _It's not a date… it's not!_

* * *

 **A/N:** **There are 6,047 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (P.O.V.'s, location, days, etc.). Okay so you saw above, I'm trying to get a little more detailed when it comes to the appearance of the characters clothing. I don't think I did very good with it, so I will be posting links to all of the looks and styles on my profile (eventually) so it's made more clear what they look like. I will also go back and edit the chapters for clothing. School is starting back up again so updates will be slow. I'll try to update once a week, more if I can. The wonderful, beautiful lyrics you see in this chapter are "Swing life away (A Rise Against cover)" by the beautiful Machine Gun Kelly featuring Kellin Quinn from his Black Flag Mixtape/Unofficial album. It's absolutely awesome, you should give it a listen.** **Remember to Read and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_** **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.**

 **The next day (Tuesday):**

I got up the next morning and went straight for the shower seeing as the girls had picked out my outfit last night. I dressed in the really cute black and cream-colored two-tone techno lace top that Sierra let me barrow, some black leggings, and a pair of cream-colored heels. I accessorized with gold hoops, a cuff bangle, a cute glasses ring I borrowed from Caitlyn, and a cute tote.

Once dressed, I went down stairs to help mom like I always do and after eating, I went to get Sarah and was again surprised to see her up & waiting for me for the second day in a row.

"Mama," she said with a sleepy smile, reaching up for me to pick her up.

"Hey bunny," I greeted her. "What's up with the early rising? You feeling ok?" I felt her forehead but she felt fine. _Hmm... Maybe she's just getting into the pattern of school early._ I got her ready, grabbed my bag, and headed back downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I called as I opened the door to head out to Sierra and the others who had piled into her brothers car again. We all agreed to ride to school together and talk about the meeting later.

"Bye kid," my dad said giving Sarah and I a kiss on the cheek before walking past to get in his car to go to work.

"Bye girls," mom waved as she walked up the stairs. "I'll see you later."

* * *

As soon as I returned from the car from taking Sarah inside, the guys jumped on me all at once.

"Are you excited?"

"What are you guys doing for your date?"

"Do you think you're getting a contract?"

"Guys!" I shouted over them. They quieted down. "Yes, I'm very excited. I get to record in a real studio and meet some really important people. I have no clue what we're doing after the recording and it's not a date!" I said causing them to laugh. "I don't know if they'll offer me a contract or not, but I don't think I'd sign one without you guys."

"What, why?" asked Sierra.

"Because you're the ones who talked me into going on alone in Final Jam in the first place, I don't think it's fair if I get a contract off of something we all do together." I admitted.

"That's stupid," Michael said looking at me cross-eyed.

"Why is that stupid?" I asked.

"You're talented Mitchie. If you get offered a contract you should take it. Just because we don't sign with you, doesn't mean you're ditching us or something. You deserve it," Jared said looking back at me from the passenger seat.

"Besides, if you get signed you can go on tour and travel with Nate and you should take that opportunity and run with it, 'cause that's the only way you're getting away from us snoopers." Caitlyn said laughing while the others agreed.

"Okay, listen," I started.

"Uh-oh, the speech voice," Michael groaned.

"Yes, the speech voice. You are all going to cut the Nate thing out. We're not dating and we're never going to date. Let it die."

"Mitchie, he likes you. Everyone can see that boy likes you and we all know you like him back. Why do you keep fighting the dating thing so hard?" asked Sierra.

"Because he's a _friend_ , that's all."

"Friends she says!," Michael scoffed. " _I'm_ your friend, I have been for years and I don't look at you the way he does."

"What way?"

"The same way you look at him when you think no body's looking," accused Caitlyn. "All we're saying is give him a chance; if he messes it up we can track him down and beat him with a sack of potatoes, but at least give him a chance to get to that point." We all laughed at that and the heavy mood lifted from the car as Sierra pulled into the parking lot of the school.

* * *

The day moved pretty fast. It was filled with droning speeches about what to expect in classes for the year, conversations about what was to happen later that day, and a text or two from Nate. We decided to do something low-key for after the meeting. He didn't want us getting hounded while we were out.

Everything was fine until lunch. Natalia and her puppets decided to pay us another visit.

"Wow! Two days in a row! We're setting trends this year, I see," Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Trends!" Natalia scoffed.

"You losers couldn't be a part of a trend even if you were one!" Megan lamely tried to follow with an insult, failing miserably. We all just looked at her.

"Shut up!" Natalia sneered at her then turned back to our table. "We were headed out for actual food when we saw Itchy Mitchie has her "goods" on display. Finally found a date or are you meeting up with a client later?"

"Yeah, it's your father." I shot back causing my friends and some of hers to laugh. _I'm sick of her. This will end this year._

"My father wouldn't touch you with another man's dick," she said glaring. "How's the bastard? She find her daddy yet?" she asked loudly and once again the cafeteria quieted down to hear what would happen next.

"Sadly I already know who her father is, _she_ never will if I have a say, and she's not a bastard. She also has a name, it's Sarah."

"Oh, please! You've made up so much shit, it's hard to believe the ankle bitter is even your real daughter," by that point everyone was looking on with bated breath waiting to see what would unfold from this, even the teachers who were on duty. "Face it Mitchie, you're one of _them_. You thought you could hold on and make a one nighter last, but you _failed_ , like you do with everything," she said with a small laugh. "It's okay sweety, the best of us have our failures... well, some worse than others," She said in a fake sympathetic voice.

I pushed her hand off of my shoulder. "And you'd know all about that wouldn't you _sweety_? I ignored him for the longest time and he _still_ chased me, while you did everything in the world just to get him to _look_ at you," I said getting in her face and she flinched at my words. "You have the biggest failure of all under your belt. Everyone in this _town_ falls at your feet, but the one person you wanted passed you up for plain old me. It was fun being in someone else's shoes for a change wasn't it? I'd say I wish I was in yours, but I don't want the sad life of a girl that's spent the past three years sobbing and whining over someone who clearly didn't give a damn about her."

Her face turned redder than the three-inch shorts and matching thong she had on and with no warning at all, Natalia swung. _Yes!_ I celebrated internally as the brawl began. _I've been waiting to do this for a long time!_

We fought for a good five minutes before the teachers and security finally made their way through the rushing crowd of chanting kids to pull us apart.

Natalia's face was pretty bruised already and I knew it would be ugly in a few hours. She also had a busted lip that looked pretty bad.

"To the office!" one of the security guards holding one of my arms yelled, as he pulled me in the direction of the cafeteria doors.

Sierra and Caitlyn were high fiving and gave me thumbs up as I walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

My and Natalia's moms were called in and, not to anyone's surprise, I was suspended for the rest of the week, while queen Natalia got nothing. _Happy freaking Monday to me!_

Natalia and her mother made empty threats to press charges, but were talked out of it by Principal Ramirez who thought it best to "let it go this time".

My mom and I left the office first and I was waiting to hear her start a lecture about violence not being an answer, but when we made it to the car and I still hadn't heard anything, I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was just looking ahead, no trace of anger on her face.

"You're not mad?"

"Not at you, no; I don't have any reason to be. You defended yourself. I'd be angry if you didn't, after she hit you, though you could have just ignored her in the first place. Remember, sweetheart, people can't argue-"

"With their selves," I said completing the saying she had said since I was little. "I know. I just got tired of her taking cheap shots at me. It's the only thing she has to use against me and she milked it dry about two years ago."

"Let's get you home and see if we can fix that swelling ," she said reaching over and tilting my head to see the forming bruise on my cheek from Natalia's cheap shot.

"It's not that bad."

"Yeah, but still. What do you want to do about your meeting? Are you feeling up to it?"

I let out a sigh. _Today wasn't supposed to go this way, but.._ "I'll probably call the guys and tell them I have to reschedule. I'm not up to it now,"

* * *

I flopped down on my bed and read the texts from Sierra and the others, right after hers, asking if I was okay, saying how proud they were, that they'd get my work for me for the rest of the week, and to tell them about the meeting and date (that wasn't a date) later.

Just as I was about to text back to let them know I was canceling, Nate texted to see how classes were going. I decided to call him and get the conversation over with.

"Hey," he greeted. "Aren't you in school?"

"I was; I got suspended."

"For what?" He sounded concerned.

"Fighting Natalia, the pride and joy of the town. Just think of an older Tess with less money, fewer resources, and even less recognition."

"Hm... I'm not sure which is worse, that there's such a low quality grade of people personality wise or that there's basically two Tess Tylers." We both laughed at that.

"I'm not sure either now that I think about it."

"So, what led to this little brawl?"

"She was making smart comments and got mad when I fired back, so she hit me and it all started from there"

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"She hasn't liked me in years, not since everything with Mica. She still holds the grudge over him liking me instead of her, like everyone else did and still does for the most part. I'd say I would have loved to switch places with her, but I don't think I would like being the type of girl who holds on to hope of getting someone like him for so long, even if she is ignorant to what he did, he wasn't a good person before it all happened. I don't think I'd wish that on another person either, not even her."

"Good, that just means you're as good of a person as I believe you are. So long as you're alright, everything's good. Do you know if you can still hang out after the meeting?"

"I'm gonna have to reschedule the meeting; my face is a little swollen from her cheap shot and i'm not up for meeting all those important people looking like this..." I said with a sigh.

"Oh, well that sucks... If you're up for it, we can still go somewhere and hang. I can let everybody know there was an emergency and you and me can go do something fun. The whole day doesn't have to ruined because of her." He offered and it made me smile. _He still wants to go!_ my inner voice squealed.

"Sure. I'll see you soon!"

* * *

 **At the park in Mitchie's neighborhood:**

Nate showed up at my house about an hour later and we ended up getting burgers from Burger King. Nate admitted to not having any in almost a year while we were driving past and I made him turn back around and get us some. _That's just criminal! Healthy, but criminal!_

We then headed for the park because I knew that that'd be the quietest, least crowded place for us to sit and talk. Also, because my friends wouldn't expect us to have gone there so they wouldn't be present to snoop. We sat and joked and shared stories about ourselves and our families.

"I woke up to see Shane standing over me with a flat iron. Jase was supposed to record it, but he got distracted by a bird flying passed the window and dropped his cell."

"Wow. That's not as bad as Sarah's clothes rebellion. She had a thing against clothes a year ago. Whenever we put something on her, she'd take it right back off when you turned your back. I tried to get her into a dress one day and she flipped. She tried to run out of the house and she would have made it, too had she been able to climb the safety gate on the stairs," I laughed remembering my crazy baby and her hyperactivity. "She went to daycare and as soon as I left, her teacher called me and said she wouldn't put her clothes back on! I shouldn't be laughing at that, but it was hilarious."

"Oh wow. Didn't picture Sarah being a streaker," said Nate laughing.

"Please don't jinx me! At this point in time she's leaning towards it, though we've gotten her to keep her clothes on for the greater part of the year so we'll see," I joked. "Dad said he only had a small incident with her not wanting to change from her pajama pants to a skirt, so we're moving in the right direction. Speaking of right directions, did Shane ever play this song he played for me at camp?"

"What song?"

"He never told me if he had named it, but the chorus was really beautiful. **You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you...** "

"He never told us about that. It sounds good," he said with that calculating look.

"I was thinking about it earlier and camp in general... I was thinking about the conversations we'd had... I kind of had an idea, but I need to see if Shane would be up for it, since it involves his song,"

"You can talk to me if you want," he offered, putting his half eaten burger down. So far, we'd talked more than we'd eaten.

"Well, I kind of came up with this chorus and I started writing, but I need some help with it," I said meekly.

"I can help if you want," he offered.

"Thanks. We'd need a piano,"

"Come on. There's this really cool place me and the guys go to for our instruments sometimes. The owner, Bobby, even set up a little space for us to go when we go to visit in town. You'll like him, he's one of those people that grow younger as the years go by," he said.

I raised my brow at that. _Really?_

"Just trust me," he said, helping me up from the bench. We grabbed our trash and wasted burgers and tossed them in the trash before heading for town.

* * *

We pulled into town and stopped in front of a really cool, vintage looking music shop. The inside was even better. There were guitars and instruments of all kinds hanging from the walls and displayed out on the floor. Behind the counter, there was a guy, about 40, with shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He came from behind the counter when he saw Nate and I walk in.

"Nate! What's up dude? I haven't seen you in about a year. I thought you boys forgot me," he said as he greeted Nate with a hug. "And who's this beautiful friend of yours?" he asked with a smile.

"What's up, Bobby? This is Mitchie," Nate introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said offering my hand.

"Friends don't shake around here. Bring it in," said Bobby, opening his arms for a hug causing me to laugh. _Why not?_ I hugged him anyways.

"We came by to see if we could use the room. We need a piano," he said, pointing towards a hall in the back.

"You're always welcome, have at it," Bobby said, gesturing towards the hall which I guessed the room was at the end of.

"Thanks. Come on Mitch." We walked down the hallway and into the room which was a studio much like the one at Lava Records, just a little more downgraded. More of a homey feel, more comfortable.

"Did you guy set this up?" I asked Nate as we walked to the beautiful white grand piano in the center of the room.

"Yeah. Bobby offered the space for a quiet rehearsal and general hangout spot so we set it up our way," Nate responded. "So what's this idea you have?"

"Well I was thinking of some lyrics, but I only got to the chorus," I told him again.

"Well, let's see if we can come up with something," he said and sat at the piano with me.

 **I've always been the kind of girl**  
 **That hid my face**  
 **So afraid to tell the world**  
 **What I've got to say**  
 **But I have this dream**  
 **Right inside of me**  
 **I'm gonna let it show**  
 **It's time to let you know**  
 **to let you know**

 **This is real**  
 **This is me**  
 **I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
 **Gonna let the light shine on me**  
 **Now I've found who I am**  
 **There's no way to hold it in**  
 **No more hiding who I wanna be**  
 **This is me...**

I stopped playing not knowing what else to put and looked to Nate.

"You remember when we talked about wanting to be different people? We could use that. The song is about finding who you are and being happy with it, but at the same time I feel like it should reflect on what you feel in the bad times; we all want to be someone else when something in our lives are going bad, I know I do. We could put something like that into the song," he suggested as he put his fingers to the keys and began playing the melody. He began to sing.

 **Do you know what it's like**  
 **To feel so in the dark**  
 **To dream about a life**  
 **Where you're the shining star**  
 **Even though it seems**  
 **Like it's too far away**  
 **I have to believe in myself**  
 **It's the only way**

He bumped me with his knee as he continued playing and mouth 'chorus'. I joined him in singing.

 **This is real**  
 **This is me**  
 **I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**  
 **Gonna let the light shine on me**  
 **Now I've found who I am**  
 **There's no way to hold it in**  
 **No more hiding who I wanna be**  
 **This is me...**

"That's perfect! Now we just have to get my idea to work; I wanted to merge Shane's song into this one. The chords and notes are perfect and the songs go really well together. Do you think Shane would want to?" I asked hoping I could do the project. I really liked where this song was going and it was perfect for the duet with the guys.

"I think he would. The song's great already and it's not even done yet. I think we should try to finish it and we can definitely get him and the others to agree once they hear it. It's perfect for you," he said smiling.

We continued working on the song and writing down the music and lyrics until the song was finally complete.

...

 **Now I've found who I am**  
 **There's no way to hold it in**  
 **No more hiding who I wanna be**  
 **This is me**

As the last note of the song resonated through the room I couldn't help but launch myself at Nate into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is great! This would have never happened without your help. You are awesome!" I said with a smile big enough to tear my face in half. He hugged me back smiling as well.

"We're just a good team," he said looking directly at my eyes. Something shifted then and I couldn't bring myself to look away, though my cheeks were growing warmer by the minute. I felt like everything I wanted was in that moment and I wasn't sure if I should be scared or happy. Without any warning, he leaned forward and kissed me.

W _hat the hell is he doing?_ One part of me asked in a panic. S _hut up and kiss the boy!_ The other part of me yelled. The panicked side won and I pulled away.

"I can't" I said with a shake of my head.

"Did I do something?" Nate asked with a cute pink tint to his cheeks and he looked just as embarrassed as me.

"Uh... No, I just... Um..." I was at a loss on how to explain myself. _This is not happening! Why can't I just let this be?_

"I need to go," I said and made a mad dash for the door.

"Wait, Mitchie!" Nate called a few steps behind me. He just barely managed to catch my arm as I made it out the front door of the shop. I tried so hard not to look at him but it couldn't be helped and seeing the confusion and hurt flash across his face broke my heart. "What's wrong?"

"I just... I can't," I said desperately wanting him to understand. "I'm sorry," I told him pulling away as I practically ran down the street. Not knowing what else I could possibly do, I ducked into a small coffee shop hoping to avoid Nate if he chased after me.

"So stupid," I muttered to myself as I plopped down into a booth in the back. "I should have known better..."

"Can I get you something?" asked the barista. She had short light brown hair, was a little taller than me, looked to be a few years older too.

"No, I'm okay. I was just leaving," I told her getting up.

"Um... it's none of my business but... are you sure you're okay?" she asked hesitantly. "I saw you run in here. You looked scared of something. Do you need the cops or something?"

"Oh no! No, I don't need any cops... It's just... Life really sucks sometimes you know?"

"What's going on?" she asked motioning for me to sit.

 _Why not? Some of the best advice comes from strangers. Maybe she'll be of some use._

"Well there's this guy that I like, and he just admitted that he likes me and I'm scared," I started pouring my life story out to her.

"Why? He's not a bad person is he?"

"No, he's great, really great. That's the problem; I'm not like him. I'm scared if I let this happen then it'll be my own fault when it doesn't work out," I admitted. _There, I said it._

"Well, the only thing I can say to that is you'll hurt more from the regret of not trying than if you do try and it doesn't work out. My dad always says you can't avoid fate; you can only detour and that's like taking continuous left turns. It gets you nowhere," the barista said with a smile.

"I guess so," I agreed.

"Danni Michaels," she said offering her hand.

"Mitchie Torres," I shook her hand.

"You feel better now?"

"Definitely. Now I just have to figure out how to talk to him and not back out or sound stupid," I said and Danni laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. If you're alright, I have to get back to work," she said with an assuring and polite smile. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks Danni."

"No problem. Come back any time," she said as she turned to leave.

"Hey Danni," I called, reaching into my purse. "Here," I placed a twenty in her hands.

"What's this for?"

"Great service. You really helped me out," I said with a smile. I gathered my things and walked for the door.

 _I really hope he's still here._ I thought as I pushed the door to Bobby's shop open.

* * *

 **A/N: There are 3,936 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (P.O.V.'s, location, days, etc.).** **The suspense in this crappy chapter is so real! We're starting out with a little conflict, we'll see what happens later.** **I'm really happy to get into the relationship aspect of this whole thing especially with the pairing. I love Nitchie! Remember to review! I can't improve much without feedback on what needs to be fixed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO _NOT_** **OWN CAMP ROCK OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS OR QUOTES THAT MAY APPEAR IN THIS FIC!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Nate's P.O.V.:**

 **Bobby's shop:**

"So stupid!" I yelled to myself, as I walked back into Bobby's shop and plopped down on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bobby asked, coming from behind the counter.

"I messed up."

"Messed what up?"

"Everything! Everything was fine and I stupidly decided to kiss her and now everything is messed up! I messed up our friendship. Things are going to be weird and she's not going to talk to me!" I was on the verge of a freak-out and didn't even completely understand why. _Yes you do dummy, you screwed everything up!_

"Alright dude just calm down. You're working yourself up before you know what happening," Bobby said calmly. _You can always count on him to have the level head._ "Just wait for a few minutes and see if she comes back. If not, try calling her and make sure she's alright. Don't go chasing after her right now 'cause that'll only make it worse especially if she just needed a minute to think. Just wait." With that, he got up and headed back towards the counter.

 _Just wait! I should have gone with her... I should have never kissed her like that. What the hell was I thinking?!_

Just then the door to the shop opened and in walked Mitchie.

"Hey," she greeted with a small timid smile.

"Hey," I said quietly, as though trying not to scare her.

"Can we talk?" she asked pointing to the door. I felt like I could puke, but I manned up and nodded anyways.

"Bye guys," Bobby said from the counter. He gave me a reassuring nod as I opened the door for Mitchie.

I could hear Mitchie take a deep breath as I walked side by side with her. _It's now or never._

"I'm sorry Mitchie," came out of my mouth at the same time as her apology to me.

"What are you apologizing for?" We asked the other in confusion.

"I should have never kissed you like that. It freaked you out and I don't even know if you like me that way and-," I said firing off into the longest apology of my life.

"What? Nate no, you didn't freak me out. I freaked _myself_ out. I over thought things and... There was nothing wrong with you kissing me it's just... I thought something that I shouldn't have and I got scared... and I shouldn't have run out that way..."

"Mitch," I said grabbing her hand to stop her. The contact shocked both of us for a second and we stood in silence for a moment before I continued. "Mitch, it's alright. You had every right to leave. I should have gone about that in a different way and I didn't mean to scare you or anything it's just... I like you. Ever since we met at the end of camp, I feel like we've clicked and I just thought you felt the same way but I guess... Anyway, I'm sorry." I ended lamely not wanting to make things worse though it seems I already did from the way she wasn't saying anything.

"Mitch? You still in there?" I asked after a minute of her still not saying anything. _You've officially fucked it up!_ "I can take you home now if you want."

"You like me?" I could just barely make out her words, they were so quiet.

"What?" I was confused.

"You like me?" she asked again a little louder.

"Of course I like you Mitch. There's nothing not to like. You're smart, talented, kind, caring, beautiful... You're you."

"Are _you_ sick?" she asked reaching to feel my forehead.

"What? No Mitch," I laughed. "I'm fine. I know what's going on, I know what I said and I mean it," I said looking at her, trying my hardest to convey my sincerity.

 _"_ This makes no sense...The guys had something to do with this!" she muttered to herself, getting that cute crinkle in her nose that she usually got when she got upset.

"This makes perfect sense to me. No one but me and you had anything to do with my liking you. I like you because you're you," he said simply.

"I said that out loud?" She asked her cheeks flaming red. "But I... We don't match Nate," she said shaking her head, the crinkle in her nose becoming more defined as she stared at the ground.

"Hey, talk to me. You're not saying something," I tried to get her to explain what was wrong. A tear fell down her cheek. _What did I do?!_

"Mitchie?"

"I like you too, but we don't work," she finally looked at me and I could feel my heart begin to hurt seeing the pain and sadness on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at us! You're Nate Gray; you can have any girl you want! The only guy I've ever gotten to look at me with any type of interest is a creep! I have a three year old daughter! Think about how that would make you look! God knows I have issues that I can't even begin to address personally, let alone try to deal with in a relationship. You don't deserve that! We wouldn't work and I don't want to wait until I get attached, for you to realize it and leave," she said quietly sniffling, as she finally looked at me. I could see the sincerity and the hurt in her eyes.

"I would never do that to anyone, especially not to you. If I felt that we wouldn't work, for any reason, I wouldn't have opened my mouth. Look Mitch, the only one who can decide what you want is you. I like you, I _really_ like you. I think we could go somewhere with our relationship, but if you don't think you want to go to that level, that's fine. I'll take just being friends, just don't shut me out," I pleaded wiping the tears from her cheeks. I wanted to talk more about this but I could see she was upset so I just let it go. _I'll convince her somehow._

"I need to think. I really do like you I just can't... not right now," she pleaded with her eyes for me to understand.

"I get it. I'm always going to be here for you for whatever. If you decide you want to try we can. I can wait until then," I promised. _I'll always wait for you._ "Come on, let's head back inside. It's getting late; we should both probably head home."

We grabbed our things, said bye to Bobby, and I drove Mitchie home in silence.

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

The entire ride home I kept trying to think of ways to tell him that I didn't mean what I'd said and accept moving on to the next level with him, but I couldn't find the right words. _I know I can trust him, I just can't trust myself enough to trust him._

"Thanks for the ride... and today," I said getting out of the car.

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming. I'll talk to you later," he said with a small wave.

"Yeah," I agreed dejectedly as I shut the door and went inside.

"Stupid," I grumbled as I kicked my shoes at the door.

"If you hate it that much, we'll replace it. There's no need for the abuse," dad said laughing as he walked passed me into the living room.

"It's not the door, I had a bad day is all...I don't really want to talk about it," I said, going for the stairs.

"Mitchie!" Dad called before I could make it.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" I knew he could tell I was upset, but by the tone of his voice I knew he meant something else.

"I'm fine dad. I'm just mad at myself. I did something stupid and don't know how to fix it."

"Do you need my help?"

"No, it's personal thing,"

"I'm here if you want to talk. Your mom's upstairs playing with Sarah if you'd rather talk with her."

"Thanks dad." I called as I walked down the hall to Sarah's room to see both her and mom asleep in a pile of Sarah's teddy bears with her favorite book, "James and the giant peach", in their arms. I couldn't help but take a picture and the flash woke mom up.

"Hey sweetheart. How'd everything go?" She asked as she sat up trying to keep from waking Sarah.

"Here," I offered as I picked Sarah up and carried her to her bed. We both walked from the room and silently shut the door.

"It was okay. We got the song for the duet done. We just have to present it and start recording."

"Oh really? That was fast. I really am proud of you and how far you've come with your music. You're so in your element, I can't wait to see what happens," mom said as she sat on my bed next to me.

"I guess so," I said with a sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Things with Nate..."

"What thing with Nate? I didn't know there was a thing," mom said confused.

"There's not really a thing, it's just that we're really close already and we hung out this afternoon and we wrote the duet together. Everything was fine until..." I tried to explain but wasn't able to finish.

"Oh Mitchie, what's wrong?" Mom asked as she leaned over to pull me into her arms. I didn't realize it had started, but I was crying again!

"He's changing everything and doesn't know it. We work great together and... We just click, but I can't... I don't want to be hurt," I finished weakly, sinking further into her arms.

"Okay, Mitchie start from the beginning okay? We'll figure this out."

So, I told her everything that happened from the time she left to me getting home.

"Everything was perfect and I just couldn't... I messed up!" I cried.

"No you didn't Mitchie. I'm sure Nate understands and with how close you guys are I'm sure he feels just as upset right now. I think you're both looking at this from the wrong angle," she said as she turned so we were looking directly at each other. "You're scared of him being on a different level than you and leaving you behind, he might be scared of you thinking that very thing and not knowing how to show you he cares." She paused and looked as though she was trying to find the right words. "I've noticed you've lived behind these walls ever since everything happened with Mica and I think now that there's a chance of someone taking those walls down, you're scared to find out what's on the outside and if it's safe. That's the scariest part about love, honey, but you will never figure it out unless you let him in. You don't have to break the walls completely, just build a doorway for him to get in. Once you do that, you can decide if you think he's worth the risk," she said giving me one last hug as she got up and went for the door. "Just think about it."

After mom left, I sat in my bed for I don't know how long, thinking about everything; every conversation, every joke, every song, every laugh... everything. The biggest con would have to be all of the attention. _I'm judged on a daily basis by the whole school, can I handle the whole world's scrutiny? Can our relationship stand up to all of it?_ The pros would have to be I would be happy, I'd have someone outside of my little group to talk to and understand.

I sighed as I got up from my bed still thinking whether it'd be worth the risk. _I don't know._ I hadn't realized how late it was until I looked over at my clock to see 1:45 glaring at me.

 _I missed dinner._ I thought as I got up and plopped on my keyboard bench, plugged my headphones in, and began to toy with the keys.

 **I can't sleep tonight**  
 **Wide awake and so confused**  
 **Everything's in line**  
 **But I am bruised**  
 **I need a voice to echo**  
 **I need a light to take me home**  
 **I kinda need a hero**  
 **Is it you?**

 **I never see the forest for the trees**  
 **I could really use your melody**  
 **Baby I'm a little blind**  
 **I think it's time for you to find me**

 **Can you be my nightingale?**  
 **Sing to me**  
 **I know you're there**  
 **You could be my sanity**  
 **Bring me peace**  
 **Sing me to sleep**  
 **Say you'll be my nightingale**

 **...**

Once I could no longer hear the final note resonating through the headphones, I put them down with a sigh. _We need to fix this._ I decided as I grabbed my phone from my bed and dialed Nate's number before I could talk myself out of it.

I got more scared by the second ring and was about to hang up when I heard a groggy, out of breath Nate on the other end.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **Nate's P.O.V.:**

The ride home was the most frustrating ride of my life. Mitchie and I said absolutely nothing on the way to her house and I wanted so badly to try to get her to talk to me again, but I just couldn't find the words. The entire drive home I thought about the day we'd had and kicked myself again for being a dumb ass and kissing her. I also celebrated at the fact she liked me too. _Maybe not everything is ruined just yet. I just have to tread very carefully and try to get her to realize I'm not going to hurt her._

Jase and Shane were out somewhere when I got home so I just decided to sit in my room and mope. _How am I supposed to fix this?_

I plopped on my bed and looked around my room as though that would provide me an answer. My eyes landed on my guitar sitting in its stand by my bed. _Why not?_ I thought as I grabbed it and began to pluck at the strings. I thought about all of the time Mitchie and I had spent together and how I felt. _We know each other well enough already... maybe we just need to show a little more._ I thought as the words began to run through my head and I began to sing.

 **...**

 **You might think that I'm a fool**  
 **For falling over you**  
 **So tell me what I can do to prove to you**  
 **That it's not so hard to do?**

 **Give love a try, one more time**  
 **'Cause you know that I'm on your side**  
 **Give love a try, one more time**

I had no clue what else to do. I wanted to call Mitchie, but I didn't think it would be a good idea and I didn't feel like leaving the apartment again so I just put my guitar back in its stand and grabbed my iPod off of my dresser. I fell asleep sometime after and was awakened by my phone ringing. MGK's "Invincible" blared through the speaker; Mitchie's ring tone. I gracefully flopped off of my bed trying to reach my phone and answered on the third ring.

"Hello," I answered trying to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I just fell off my bed. What's up?"

"I know it's a little late..." I looked at the clock at this. It read 2:20.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not really... I've been thinking and really need to talk to you."

"Uh, s-sure we can do that. When?" I asked shocked. _I could dance right about now._

"Is 11 tomorrow- well, later today good for you?" She asked and I could hear the nerves and smile in her voice and that made me smile in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Great, see you then. Have a good night Nate."

"Good night Mitch."

I couldn't help but let out a small cheer of happiness as I hung up the phone. _I can fix this or at least make it better!_

* * *

 **Mitchie's P.O.V.:**

 **Three days later (Thursday):**

Things wound up having to be moved due to conflict of schedule for Nate, so I hadn't spoken to him since the last phone call very early Tuesday morning. He texted the day before to let me know he was finally free today and I couldn't be happier to finally have the chance to fix things. I was so wired; I got up five minutes before my alarm and ran for the shower. _Hopefully we can fix this somehow, someway._

Once again I didn't need to worry about what to wear. After I hung up with Nate, I had nothing to do so I decided to organize my clothes and found that I had a bunch of clothes from birthdays and such that I didn't wear for some odd reason. I decided to wear something different so, after blow drying my hair, I put on the thin long sleeved peach colored shirt I got from my cousin and the light blue jeans that Sierra bought me last year because "they made my butt look good", with some black flats. I can still feel the blush in my cheeks from Michael's agreeing with her. I got Sarah up and dressed with little difficulty and we headed downstairs for breakfast.

Dad had to head into work early so he took Sarah with him to drop off at school. It was just us.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked as I helped her clean the dishes.

"I'm good. I'm a little nervous; I'm going to go meet up with Nate" I told her as I dried the dishes she passed off.

"Okay... so, did you get a chance to think about things yesterday?" She asked trying to sound sly by slipping the question in.

"Yes mom," I answered laughing a little.

"And?" She asked impatiently.

"And, I decided to try to talk to him and just let things come as they may."

"Oh sweetheart, that's great! He really does seem like a nice boy and he makes you happy," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, he does. Thanks for the breakfast."

I dried the last plate, and headed back upstairs to organize Sarah's room, though I knew that it'd go straight to waste once she got home. It didn't take long, so I headed back downstairs to stare at the T.V. until it was time to go.

* * *

The doorbell rang a few hours later, and mom and I both rose from the couch.

"I'll get it. You go get your things," mom directed, already headed for the door.

I ran up the stairs two at a time to get my bag, double checking to be sure I had my phone. I looked toward the song and thought better of it last second before heading back downstairs. When I got back, Nate and my mom were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey," I greeted Nate as I entered.

"Hey," he replied, standing.

"Well, I'll see you kids later," mom said as she got up and headed towards the stairs. "Good luck," she said giving me a look as she waved goodbye.

"Bye mom," I said laughing.

"Bye Mrs. Torres," Nate called.

"Connie!" She yelled back. We both laughed.

"She is crazy," I laughed as Nate opened the door for me.

"Nah, she's just different."

"Sure, we'll go with that. "

"You ready to go?" He asked buckling in.

"Absolutely."

Though we both wanted to talk, the whole ride was spent in silence. We even walked in silence as we entered Bobby's shop. Bobby wasn't there and I stopped confused.

"Shop's closed; Bobby's headed out of town for an emergency. He let me have the spare for now. Come on," Nate said grabbing a hold of my hand leading me towards his and the boys room.

"Everything alright?" I asked as he motioned for me to take a seat as we entered.

"Yeah. His sister's having a baby," he answered and we both sat in silence unsure of how to start the real topic of conversation for a minute before we both started at once.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday... " I motioned for him to go first. "We said we would take time to think about things and I did..." he trailed off. "I think you're right."

I have no clue why but when he said that, my heart began to hurt. I knew he would realize it eventually, but I was kind of still hoping he would give it try, give _us_ a try.

"I understand," I said quietly as I rose to leave. I could feel the sting of tears at the back of my eyes and I wasn't about to cry in front of him, not again, not because of this.

"Hey Mitch," he said gently grabbing a hold of my hand. That little shock of electricity from yesterday happened again and I pulled away.

"No, Nate it's alright. I get it."

"No Mitch. That's not what I mean," he said grabbing a hold again, pulling me back toward the chair.

"I mean that you were right, we are different, in a lot of ways... but that's just another reason we get along so well. I mean, who wants to spend all day with someone who's just like them? You might as well spend the day alone talking to yourself and I'm rambling," he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I get your point in feeling the way you do. I don't agree with the way you see yourself but that's just something we'll have to work on... anyway, I get why you don't want to move into a relationship yet. To be honest I'm kind of scared of the way I feel, too. We work so well with our friendship. I like the harmony we have, I don't want that to be ruined if something were to go wrong."

"It's just that...you're you, you know? I may not see you that way, but the reality is you're Nate Gray, international superstar, one third of one of the greatest bands to ever exist in music, a guy who has hundreds of girls literally throwing themselves at you with offers of marriage for God's sake. Outside of my friends no one's ever shown that they care about me as much as you have. It's always been just us and suddenly we go to camp and you show up and it's like this fairy tale dream where suddenly everything is going right for me. Nothing in my life has ever been completely right even before Sarah and now it's like all of my dreams are coming true. I just... I can't help feeling like this comes with strings attached and I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop." I finally admitted.

"Well I can tell you now, there are no strings, but if you really feel that strongly about it, we can just remain friends." He said with a smile giving my hand, which I'd forgotten he was still holding, a squeeze.

"I'd like that. We can keep the perfect harmony going." I smiled up at him. He got that look he got when he had an idea.

"What?" I inquired.

"That'd be a good song."

"It would wouldn't it?" I agreed after thinking about it.

"Come on," he said as he pulled me up towards the piano. He hummed a melody the whole time and began to tap the keys as we sat. We played around with the keys and made jokes as we came up with lines and a few hours-longer-than-necessary later we had the song complete.

 **When I first saw you didn't know what to think**  
 **But something about you is so interesting**  
 **I could see me and you being best friends**  
 **The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences**

 **When I can't think of the right words to say**  
 **I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Come on and harmonize with my melody**  
 **And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Ain't it a perfect harmony**

 **I would have never thought I'd be here with you**  
 **To start a friendship that is so brand new**  
 **It's so amazing I have to say**  
 **Never met someone that had so much in common with me**

 **Now I can look into your eyes all day**  
 **And just say oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **I wanna harmonize with your melody**  
 **And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Ain't it a perfect harmony**

 **Sometimes in your lifetime you**  
 **look and you search for someone just to care**  
 **Look around and it was there**  
 **And we didn't need to go no where**

 **When I can't think of the right words to say (right words to say)**  
 **I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Come on and harmonize with my melody**  
 **And we'll sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**  
 **Ain't it a perfect harmony**

 **You got me (I got you)**  
 **I got you (You got me)**  
 **Yeah you got me (I got you)**

 **A perfect harmony**

"That is great!" I cheered. Just before he could say anything, my stomach growled loudly.

"Yes it was, but your stomach thinks otherwise. Come on, we can go grab some lunch." Nate helped me up and I grabbed the sheet music.

We ate out from the restaurant I'd run into the other day. Danni wasn't there. I laughed as we walked back to the car and started to tell him about it when my phone rang. I looked at it to see that it was Michael. Nate nodded at me to go ahead and answer.

"Hey Mikey," I greeted.

"Hey. We're on our way to the movies, you wanna come?"

"Sure why not?" I agreed laughing. "Nate and I were just headed back to my house, so I'll meet you guys there and we can head out."

"Nate huh? Ooohh!" He taunted. I could hear the others join in in the background, Jared being the loudest.

"Stop it! You're being loud and obnoxious," I hissed, trying to keep Nate from hearing. I failed; he was laughing away as he started the car.

"Oh come on! Let us have our fun," Jared complained. "Tell Nate boy we say hi."

"Hi guys," Nate called to them.

"Guy's we gotta go," I said trying to get them off the phone.

"Go where? Alone with a boy; I think not young lady!" Sierra said in a snooty voice that belonged on an old rickety woman from the 16th century. The others laughed.

"Bye guys!" Nate called as he hit end on my phone. "You call your mom crazy compared to them?"

"Hmm... tough question," I joked. We laughed and talked the whole way back to my house.

* * *

"That was fun," I said as we pulled into the drive.

"Yeah it was. Thanks for talking with me," he said smiling at me.

"Thanks for listening and understanding. I'll see you later." He waved as I went inside and I could hear him pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

 **There are 4,157 words in this chapter excluding the author's notes and little "markers" (P.O.V.'s, location, days, etc.). The songs used in this chapter are "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato, "Introducing me" b Nate Gray (played by Nick Jonas) from "Camp Rock 2: Final Jam", and "Perfect Harmony" by my (I wish) husband, Max Schneider (Charlie Prince) and Keke Palmer (Kadee Worth) from the great Nickelodeon movie "Rags". We're getting into the suspenseful aspect of relationship in the story now and things are a little rocky for me on this. This chapter was something completely different from what it is now and when it was first written so I apologize if anything is confusing to you or doesn't make sense. Feel free to point it out to me. I also apologize for getting a little song happy. I create a soundtrack for every story or idea I have. I am very music oriented and felt like I should have some of those songs in my fics. Other P.O.V.'S will be incorporated in the next chapter and I'll try to edit this and see how everything flows before next week. Remember to review! I can't improve if I don't know what to fix.**


End file.
